Of snakes and blossoms
by Lady Megaria
Summary: When Orochimaru appearers by surprise in Sakura's bed room all goes down hill...
1. Chapter 1

**Of snakes and blossoms…**

It all started with Sasuke's betrayal. To say Orochimaru expected it was an understatement, he all out predicted it. He was no fool; no he saw it in the Uchiha's eyes the second he came to sound. It was only a matter of time before the sharingan wielder turned against his master. Unfortunately he had made a mistake in calculating when this would happen. This is why he resorted to this desperate measure, as the Uchiha gave the final blow he moved his soul in a snake at the base of the main body's tail detaching it so he would escape. He buried himself underground making the Uchiha think he was dead and gone forever. The problem with this was that he could not turn back to his human form. The jutsu was still in testing phase when he used it and it also turned his chakra system into that of a simple garden snake. He wondered around aimlessly for about a year living life as a simple insignificant little creature, truly hating himself for his mistake.

One hot summer day he found himself at the gates of Konoha. Passing through them he darted for the first isolated place he could think about, the old training ground at the very edge where he used to seek privacy. He wasn't a very nostalgic person but it would offer him some much needed protection and shelter.

Upon reaching the clearing he saw something like a massive column of light. At first he thought it was just his imagination but as soon as it split into massive spears and turned a boulder in to a mass of sand he knew something wasn't right. Despite his survival instincts that practically screamed at him to turn and flee he went straight to the source. He was surprised to find Konoha's blossom was the culprit. She was practicing elemental jutsu, but what caught his attention was the fact that light and energy seemed to obey her.

She was nothing like the Uchiha had described. He told about a weak ugly little fan girl that practically kissed the ground beneath his feet. What he was seeing now was something entirely different. She had grown into a magnificently beautiful young lady. She had the perfect body with curves in all the right places, nice sized breasts and beautiful pale skin. Her hair had grown out now reaching near the ground which she kept in a thick braid that started from just beneath her shoulders and ended above her knees leaving the rest to dangle showing of the perfect swirl. It had an intense luster, her bangs framing her face. Full red lips intense emerald eyes and also her serene expression gave her an angelic aura. Her clothes differed much from last time he'd seen her at the Forest of Death. She wore a black tank top with a v neck that showed of her chest, long black jeans that became baggy from the knee down and high heeled boots. Black leather fingerless gloves and her crimson red hitai ate completed her attire. In his mind Orochimaru was too busy admiring her beauty to notice that she spotted him until it was too late.

The young kunoichi kneeled next to the snake fascinated by its strange color; black white and purple. It didn't flee like a normal wild animal would, so she concluded that it must have been someone's pet at some point. She gingerly picked it up and studied it delighted that it didn't resist.

On the other hand Orochimaru was slightly nervous about the girl; she could crush him without hesitation. He was surprised when she shot him a smile that made the Sun look like a cheap flash light, her soft hands petting and caressing the entire length of his body. She brought him to eye level, but what came next was something that took him totally off guard.

"What would you say if I were to take you home with me little guy?" She asked searching the small creature's eyes for the slightest sign of approval. Orochimaru was shocked by the stroke of luck he had. He would be protected sheltered and why not even have a hope at becoming human again. He gave the closest thing to a nod he could make in snake form. Delighted with the snake's approval Sakura raised him closer and kissed him on the tip of his nose after which she cradled it in her arms and transported home. By the sudden blood rush to his face Orochimaru was certain that if he was human he would have blushed beet red despite all his control.

Sakura lived in a large mansion alone. Her parents moved from Konoha with business but she stayed behind as the village needed her skills. After their departure she did some major redecorating. The antique woodwork, combined with the modern accessories made the place unique and gave it a peaceful aura. He was surprised again by her room. It had a queen sized bed in the left corner and a large flat screen in front of it, in the other corner near the large window was a very advanced computer with large speakers. The walls were covered with book shelves except a door which led to the closet. The window also had a door which led to a covered terrace with various large inflatable recliners. All in all it was nice; the girl had good tastes he concluded. She set him on a silk cat basket.

Orochimaru noticed that he was not the only animal inhabitant of the house. She also had two white cockatoos, one with a blue beak and one with a red beak. Alco she had a very large black panther. She suddenly turned toward the door and made a beckoning gesture. The animals followed and so did he. She led them into the kitchen where she set the trays of food. The panther got a large side of beef and a large bowl of cream; she fed the parrots a fresh fruit and seed mixture and him chicken and salmon. After their meal Sakura called them to the bathroom where everyone got a nice warm bath. They returned to her room and sat in bed altogether.

"So, Diana did anything interesting happen while I was away." Sakura suddenly asked.

"Nope, this time the blond idiot didn't try set you any surprises." Orochimaru was stunned by the panther's reply.

"You know you shouldn't have been so rough on him last time…" She mused out loud at the smirking feline.

"Aw, don't pretend like you didn't enjoy seeing him run around with a massive hole in his pants." She snickered back. "By the way who's that?" She asked motioning toward and snake.

"He is the new addition to our little family. You know he doesn't have a name yet. How about Sora?" She asked looking into his eyes. 'HN Sky… not bad. I like it.' He thought as he gave a nod 'Well at least she didn't suggest something stupid like Bobby or Scaly'. Again she kissed him on the nose and set him in his new bed. Orochimaru lay contently in his new bed not having to worry for once that he would be attacked. He drifted in a comfortable slumber letting the lavender perfume that lingered in the room to sooth his senses. He hasn't been this relaxed since he was a genin and relished in the feeling.

By the time he woke up it was already early evening. His nose was immediately invaded by the smell of home cooked meal and he went exploring only to find the others in the kitchen while sakura was finishing her cooking. After they ate Sakura went up and changed into her medic attire and left them after saying their respective goodbyes.

That night Orochimaru felt a spike of his old chakra. Could it really be? Could it really be that his chakra was slowly being nudged back to its original form by her chakra? This had not occurred in over a year now and he knew that alone it wouldn't go back to normal. It seems that the Konoha's blossom had many hidden surprises.

Sakura wasn't home till the next night after midnight, she was exhausted and drained if chakra. After a thirty hour long hospital shift she still made time to cook a healthy meal for her and her pets. While she was gone Diana took charge of the house. The panther was really clever serving the pre made meals to the other occupants of the house and keeping guard. It was strange and also cute in Orochimaru's opinion. After eating and bathing Sakura went to bed in an almost unconscious heap. Orochimaru felt slightly sorry by her state. He snuggled by her stomach and felt the chakra spike again. This was all proof he needed.

By the next day Orochimaru's chakra evolved from mere minuscule pulses to a constant but weak presence. He was thrilled by the new discovery and went out to test it. He went to the very back of the garden and concentrated his chakra. He felt the slight pulse that indicated that he was close to performing a rudimentary transformation jutsu. He continued for a few minutes till finally he turned into his human form.

"Excellent, now I can…" POOF He turned back in to a snake, his chakra was a little stronger but not enough to make him human permanently. 'God dammit' he mentally cursed. As he was about to try again but the call of the angelic voice he came to know as Sakura called.

"SORA… Sora where are you...? Sora come inside, you have to eat something before we go training…" She called, the melodic tone in her voice made Orochimaru want to take her and keep her all to himself just so he could hear her. 'Where the hell did that thought come from?' he thought as he scurried towards the voice. He found her on the porch of the house.

"There you are you little trouble maker. Don't leave like that; I searched the entire house for you." She scolded lightly taking him in her arms and proceeding to the kitchen where the other inhabitants if the house were already helping themselves. She put him down and gave him his food, this time he got steam cooked pork and chicken breast. He ate everything truly enjoying her cooking. 'I wonder if there is something she can't do…" He vaguely thought. After finishing their meal she cleaned everything and after making sure the house was in order they left towards the training ground with him on her shoulders and the parrots on the panther's back.

Upon reaching the clearing she put him down on a soft blanket she brought and told him to stay put.

"All right you three… Let' start!" She yelled sending three chakra balls to them. They swallowed the said balls and immediately change their forms. The panther grew to Kyuubi size its fur getting red flame highlights and a dark mist enveloped it. It clearly had fire and darkness powers. The blue beaked parrot turned into a phoenix like blue bird that had crystals dangling from its tail, clearly signaling water and ice while the other one had a similar transformation to green. Clearly earth, Orochimaru thought. They started to spar till the late hours of the evening. Sakura demonstrated just how powerful her light and energy were. As they returned they ran into his old teammate Tsunade.

"Sakura-chan!" She called.

"Tsunade shishou!" Sakura responded as she approached.

"How was your day Sakura? I see you have a new friend…"

"Yes his name is Sora."

"How cute, Sakura, may I ask you something."

"Of course Shishou, what is it?"

"Do you intend to take the Anbu Capitan exams this year?"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"Just wondering. Glad you didn't let Naruto's little tantrum discourage you."

"Still you shouldn't have said that I have more Hokage potential than him…"

"It's the truth. Well gotta get back to the office before Shizune turns it upside-down looking for me…" She said as she poofed away. 'So the little cherry has the stuff to be Hokage… Oh Sakura chan you drop surprise after surprise. After getting home eating and bathing, they all went to sleep, Diana was out in a tree and the parrots were on the rooftop. Snuggled next to her stomach Orochimaru felt a powerful surge of his old chakra. Suddenly he transformed into his old form right besides her. God he was lucky she was a heavy sleeper. But something was bothering him… It was the fact that he was buck naked with an almost naked girl pressed flush against him in the most intimate way. 'This is going to be a VERY long night…' Was the only thought that went to his head as she snuggled closer nuzzling his neck and awakening his 'little friend' to the point he could just flip her over and fuck her senseless till the early hours of the morning. After a hour or so he turned back to his snake form thanking all the gods he didn't have a perverted little accident.

Next morning, same routine, eat bathe train and take care if hospital shifts. Orochimaru was starting to feel more and more at home with her. She was definitely one of a kind and he would surely miss her once he had to leave.

It wasn't till that evening that the fun really started. He was as per usual snuggled against Sakura listening to some music in the PC when he felt it. His chakra had returned full force and permanently. He was twisting and agitated.

"Sora… Oh my God Sora are you alright?" Sakura jumped kneeling on the snake's side trying to use her chakra to heal it. One second she was beside a snake, the next she was kneeling besides a smirking Orochimaru… _**IN ALL HIS NAKED GLORRY!**_


	2. Surprises and more Surprises…

**Surprises and more Surprises…**

One moment she was kneeling besides an agitated snake, the next one she was kneeling besides a naked and smirking Orochimaru. At first she was stunned by the situation but quickly recovered as she noticed her still glowing hand was dangerously near his privates. With an embarrassed squeak she bolted out of bed landing in an ungraceful heap. Orochimaru just shrugged it off and looked her in the eyes.

"I presume you want an explanation…" He said as he approached her.

"H-how about I get you a r-robe and you can explain everything a-after." She quickly said as she exited the room and went to the bathroom to retrieve a nice large robe. When she returned she only threw it at him and slammed the door shut. Normally he would have been outraged by this type of treatment but he was amused by her oh so cute reactions. Putting on the robe he relished in the soft feeling and delicate perfume. Just like her… He walked out of her bedroom and found her in the living room fairly nervous. He transported behind her and wound his arms around her waist proceeding to nuzzle her neck as if he knew her all of his life. Surprisingly Sakura was stunned but not afraid. She felt a familiar aura but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Was he really her pet snake? Or did he just trick her into thinking it. Was it a jutsu?

Orochimaru was amused by the fact that she seemed to freeze over and sensing her inner turmoil he decided to distract her a little. He started rubbing irregular patterns on her belly moving up towards her breasts not quite touching them and descending down to massage her hips where he proceeded to massage them lightly before giving them a slightly hard squeeze and returning to her stomach all the while he planted feather like kisses on her neck and shoulder.

_Why is he here? For God's sake! _She desperately thought

**Hey, how's my girl? **Inner Sakura yelled.

_I thought I got rid of you a long time ago…_

**Nah I'm still here princess… But before we contemplate the secrets of the Universe together… You should know that…THERE'S A 54 YEAR OLD MAN FEELING YOU UP! **

That snapped Sakura out of her trance and brought her back to reality where the offending touches of her 'guest' were pretty obvious…

"STOP THAT!" She bellowed at him tearing his hands from her body and turning towards him in a fighting stance. "Why are you here?" She demanded in a pissed tone. Orochimaru on the other hand calmly sat on the sofa and motioned for her to do the same as he kept eyeing her body.

"No need to be so aggressive my dear after all you brought me home with you… Only you found me in a different form. Now come next to me little blossom and I'll explain everything."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I owe you blossom… And I want to show you my gratitude for helping me become human again…"

"I did no such thing!"

"Ah but you did… Your powerful chakra nudged mine to return to its normal condition. All you had to do was sit next to me… which you did. Not only that, you sheltered me and also took care of me while I was in snake form."

"And why would you choose to live like a simple garden snake?"

"The answer is simple my dear Sakura… Sasuke-kun…"

"What?"

"He betrayed me, my dear but no worries, He will regret it."

"What I'm surprised at is the fact that he got you. I mean didn't you know he would betray you I mean Hello He wants' to revive the Uchiha clan…" She replied in a bored tone. Normally by this time if it were any other person he or she would be dead by now but Sakura as just too irresistible to harm and he knew it. He just motioned for her to sit next to him again and this time she complied with his wishes. Getting in a comfortable position near her he continued.

"It was a simple miscalculation, but enough about me I want to know a few things about you."

"There's nothing to know about me… I'm a simple medic Nin and Anbu-"

"Who apparently has the stuff to be Hokage and is alone all the time… Why is that my dear?"

"Why did I have a feeling that you would ask that?"

"Because My dear someone as beautiful and talented as you shouldn't be alone. What happened…? I told you my problem; it's only fair you tell me yours…"

"Well it all started with Sasuke's departure… Everyone thought I was a burden and weak so after I finished my training with lady Tsunade I left for a while and learned the secrets of the elements. As I became stronger I couldn't control them alone and resorted to Diana Min and Lin to help me. I presume you saw what happened on the training grounds. Anyway when we took the Anbu exams I came out in first place and Lady Tsunade put me up in the run for Hokage. Naruto instantly developed a grudge against me saying that I stole his dream and Ino instantly accused me of doing it only to impress Sasuke."

"So they abandoned you … Typical…"

"Yea that's about it, they turned everyone else against me, and even Kakashi said that it was not worth it only to impress an Uchiha…" She said with a sad sigh. Orochimaru knew it was a waste of her talents.

"So you want to stop at Anbu Capitan?"

"Yes…"

"That's stupid! Do you think that they will accept you back if you hide your talents? They'll ridicule you because you didn't live up to the Tsunade's prediction." Orochimaru said irritated. This girl was too kind hearted for her own good and he'll make sure to change that… After all she was special, and he already struck his claim on her. Then all of a sudden her three pets entered the room looking smug as ever.

"Well seems like the little snake shed his skin…" Min said amused.

"And he's making a move on our cherry…" Lin replied.

"So you are the legendary snake sannin Orochimaru… What's the occasion?" Diana spoke up.

"I assure you I mean her no harm…" Orochimaru could see the murderous intentions of the three animals. As he was about to disappear, Sakura intervened…

"Calm down you three."

"All right, but we'll be in the kitchen if you need us." Replied the panther while eyeing Orochimaru.

"So Sakura… Do you still have feelings for the Uchiha?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's important…"

"I do not." That was all he needed to know…

"Sakura-chan... I must leave now but keep in mind… We will meet again." And with that he pinned her against the wall and kissed her like no tomorrow. At first it was gentle almost as if he was testing the waters, but it gradually turned heated and passionate as he pushed his tongue through her raspberry flavored lips and explored every inch of her sweet mouth he could reach. He was surprised when she started to respond and let his hands travel along the curves of her body. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer until they were pressed firmly against each other. But alas the need for oxygen made them part panting looking in each other's eyes. He was about to dump the leaving part and take her then and there when a loud knock on the door caused them to jump slightly.

"Yo harpy! Sas-UKE is here, Maybe you'll finally get laid…" The voice of her former blonde friend ringed through the house. Sakura was about to push Orochimaru of and beat the living daylights out of Naruto when a gentle kiss to the collar bone caught her attention.

"Don't do something stupid my dear… Just ignore him and all the others, sadly I must leave now before I cause you any trouble but I'll be back, only for you…"

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you even bothering to give me courage and advice?" She asked stunned by this behavior towards her.

"Because My little blossom I may have fallen for you… HARD!" And with one last kiss he poofed away, leaving a dazed kunoichi behind.

The world is _not_ going to believe me… was Sakura's only thought as she entered her room to change. She wore the usual baggy black pants, this time gothic style a fish net shirt over which she put a black tank top with a high neck line and long sleeves. She put on her elbow high leather gloves and high heeled boots and combed her hair leaving two braids to dangle in front and her bangs to frame her face and left the rest in the back where it formed a thick and glossy cape showing of her perfect body shape. She finished off with her makeup, black mascara and eyeliner, pale emerald green eye shadow and red tinted lip gloss. After being satisfied with what she saw in the mirror, she called her pets that already were washed and groomed thanks to their water and wind abilities. She put Diana's diamond collar, and the parrots' small leg bracelets, Min having a white gold one with a sapphire snowflake and Lin having regular gold with an emerald leaf. Adding the appropriate perfume to herself and her pets and putting on her dangling teardrop ruby earrings she heard yet another loud banging came to her already abused door. She answered it only to come into contact with the other blonde idiot in this village.

"Hey, forehead bitch… Sasuke-kun is back… Oh sorry a whore like you smelled him before he entered the village. Am I right?"

"Piggy chan what are you doing here? The Sun is still up; shouldn't a vampire mutant pig be still in her crypt?"

"You'll pay dearly for that!" She yelled but as she was about to lunge but Diana and company arrived looking very menacing. Ino just quietly backed off, the panther towering at a mind blowing two meters high on all four legs and the parrots tended to attack the face. She didn't need Sasuke to see her like a ripped doll. "Aw look she fixed her flea bags to help her get laid." She mocked on her way out but a sudden gust of water and mud covered her from head to toe.

"Aw look, the little piggy likes her mud…" Sakura mocked back as she passed the 'creature from the swamp' and went to the Hokage tower where most likely the wayward Uchiha would be. And she was right; upon entering she found him and three other shinobi along with Kakashi and the Dickless wonder. Sai came just after her and they greeted each other.

"Hello Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, Uzumaki…" She said in a bored tone.

"Sakura-chan, you don't seem very excited." Kakashi said glancing from his book.

"I'd rather have a dental extraction…"

"So they could pull out your fangs…?"

"Overcompensating for something Uzumaki?"

"Why you little-" Boing… Naruto was smashed through the wall into the neighboring building by a single flick of her finger.

**Sasuke's POV**

What's with all the turmoil between these two? I've never heard the dobe insult Sakura before. Speaking of her… Oh my God… She is gorgeous. Oh how she matured over the years. I glance back at my team and saw Suigetsu drooling, Juugo blushing and Karin just about ready to rip her head off.

And when did she become so strong? I approached her; she didn't seem bothered by it and wound my arm around her shoulder.

"So Sakura-chan… Long time no see…"

"I would appreciate if you refrained from touching me Uchiha." She said flicking my arm of her shoulder and taking a little distance.

"DON'T TALK TO MY SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT YOU PINK WHORE!" Came Karin's annoyed screech.

"You know Uchiha if you wanted to treat your pet dog for rabies and parasites you should have gone to the vet. Look how aggressive the fleas are making her…" At this Suigetsu let out a howl of laughter and even Juugo snickered a little. This Sakura doesn't take insults.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"An annoying yapping dog. I don't know why they keep you. Do you do tricks? Sit rollover and beg maybe you'll get a nice doggy yummy." Sakura replied back making Juugo burst out laughing and Suigetsu roll in the floor.

"Oh my freaking God, she is so right. Miss will you marry me and make fun of all the bimbos of the world with me?" He asked between laughs, he was literally crying with laughter.

"As tempting as that sounds I'm not looking for a relationship but who knows you just might sweep me of my feet."

"As of today I'll be your knight in shining armor my lady." Suigetsu gave a courteous bow and offered Sakura a crystal lotus flower.

"It's only fair I give you something to remind you of me…"Sakura said. Not wasting a second she summoned light and compressed it turning it into a magnificent rose and handed it to him. It was so bright it illuminated the whole building and the dark streets outside. Suigetsu pocketed it and went to sit down next to her. How dare he make advances to MY cherry blossom? We would have to have a long discussion when we got out of the meeting with Tsunade.

**Normal POV**

"Whatever whore, I would like to see the bitch that runs this place!" BAM Karin was sent in the nearest wall.

"That would be me." Said an irritated Tsunade. As Karin was struggling to get out of the wall the doors burst open to reveal a very scantily dressed Ino that made a beeline to Sasuke and immediately kissed him. Unfortunately for her he made a substitution jutsu and she woke up kissing a log.

"SASUKE –KUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN WHAT DID THAT BITCH DO TO YOU. Did forehead molest you or something? Or did you just get a glimpse at her miserable flea bags?" Ino screeched. Sakura by this time was fuming and if not for the witnesses Oni would be six feet under by now.

Suigetsu who was sitting next to her felt the murderous aura that melted into a diabolical smirk. Oh yes blondie was gonna suffer. And so would Karin if she chose this particular moment to open her big loud beak.

"So you finally got out of the mud didn't you?" Sakura used a surprised tone. "I would have thought that zombie pigs like it especially when it has _Natural Fertilizer_ in it." Ino's eyes widened as she realized just what was in that stinky mud.

"I love you!" Suigetsu intervened.

"IF EVERYONE WOULD JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND…" Tsunade yelled truly irritated at the bickering room. "Uchiha you are accused of many crimes against the village including treachery, assault and so on. The elders have decided that due to your sharingan and you will not be executed and will be put under strict supervision at all times for the next three years. Your team will be integrated into Konoha if the wish to and will be treated as citizens till they reach ninja rank, meaning they must take all the exams. You will live in the apartment complex Naruto resides in till the Uchiha estate will be renovated. That's all now you can kill yourselves as long as you do it outside. Sakura-chan the Hokage trials start next year on the Konoha day's festival. I have to write the candidates. Will you compete?"

"Hai Tsunade Shishou."

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Naruto screeched.

"You already knew a few months ago and you tried to keep this from Sakura. You're lucky I don't degrade you for insubordination." And with that she left to her work.

"If your gonna be the next big cheese then I'm a chicken." Karin tried to sound funny.

"There's something stuck to your hair." Sakura stated.

"Oh really… What?"

"A big fat ugly whore!" And with that she left a stunned crowd and a furious Karin watching her lustrous hair waving in the wind.

Sasuke on the other hand was dazed and drunk on the new Sakura. He had to have her. He witnessed that a black panther and two parrots joined her stroll. Karin was giving furious ear piercing screeches as she lunged for the pink haired goddess. Sakura merely caught her by the hair and bashed her into the nearest boulder. The blue beaked parrot froze her legs as the red beaked one generated vines and hung her up like a piece of meat. She then turned on her heal and left.

By the time they managed tit hew out Karin's legs they were already sore and close to hypothermia. They got to the respective building and settled in their rooms. Sasuke had only one thing in mind and that was Sakura.

'So my little cherry, you have the stuff to be Hokage. No wonder Dobe has a grudge on you… You'll be mine though and the Uchiha clan will come to its rightful glory…' he thought as he fell into a deep slumber.

As Sakura entered her home she was greeted by the surprise of her life. There, in the middle of her living room stood Orochimaru in a black tuxedo, with a mega bouquet of roses and a large gift box smirking at her. He set them down on the couch and advanced till he was flush against her. Gold snake eyes burned into emerald ones as bent slightly down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm back as I promised. And we are going out…"

"You're insane you know that?" She smirked at him, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him down for a kiss. Unlike the other this one was hard and demanding, both halves fighting for dominance. Sakura eventually lost but thought nothing of it as Orochimaru released her lips and started trailing open mouthed kisses along her reaching neck, her collarbone and slowly rising up to recapture her lips. Eventually the separated and Orochimaru handed her the box.

"Open it…" He coaxed

"All right." As she opened the box she found a magnificent black silk dress with a V neck that molded to the contours of the wearer's body and reached the ground. She was amazed by the unexpected gift. "You shouldn't have-"

"But you deserve this and now… put it on my dear, we have a date remember?"

"So mow we're dating?"

"Of course my dear, I may not be the most honorable of men but I know how to properly court a beautiful goddess like yourself."

Sakura just smiled and with one last kiss she went upstairs to change. So what if he was public enemy number one? He was the only man that ever respected her as a female. He was handsome and even if she wouldn't admit it she felt attracted to him.

**Forget handsome he is downright HOT. **Suddenly inner Sakura yelled.

_You again? Listen here if I catch you in my mind again I'll kill you_. Sakura yelled back truly annoyed.

**ALL right jeeze take a tranquilizer. PS… You're falling in love!**

_Oh my God the maniac in me is right!_

_**Review people! I wanna know what you think!**_


	3. The date, the cake and the major revenge

**The date, the cake and the major revenge…**

Sakura Was in her room preparing for the date and boy was she nervous… Officially this was the first time she was on a date, seeing as how Ino managed to turn everyone against her and Naruto hated her guts. She put on the black dress that fitted her like a glove. It hugged her curves perfectly till it reached her upper thigh the rest fanning out till it met the ground. The V neck left a lot of her cleavage out but not enough to make her look like a hooker and the open side of the dress showed of her long slender legs. It was simple and elegant. She put on lightning bolt earrings and light makeup. She pulled her hair in a high pony tail leaving her bangs to frame her face and used her special perfume. I was an old African mixture believed to be a love potion. It was the perfect balance between fresh and floral making it the perfect candidate for this special occasion. She put on a pair of high heeled sandals that wound up around her leg till just under her knee. After double checking everything in the mirror she hesitantly went out of her room down the stairs and into the living where Orochimaru was waiting for her.

He smiled at het and took her hand instantly transporting them at their location which was a large yacht in a secluded part of rain country.

"Aren't you afraid someone will spot us together?"

"No my little blossom. This is a place in which many S class missing Nins come and is under the code of silence. Not even Sasuke-kun knows about thus place…" She made a small nod and they entered the ball room. It was a large classic one with crystal chandeliers, and many small fountains. It also had tables near the windows and a romantic view of the Ocean and the full moon tonight. A tango started and He pulled her right into the middle of the dance floor. Meanwhile on the other side on the room…

"Come on man, have some fucking fun already… I swear to Jashin a money whore like you is a monk or something…"

"I already told you Hidan, I don't want to be here!"

"Lighten up as swipe, this place is full of girls, maybe you'll get laid."

"Maybe you'll …"

"Maybe I'll what?" Hidan asked his partner who suddenly seemed to freeze over looking at something. He took a glance in the same direction as him and was stunned himself by the sight. The most attractive girl he had ever seen with long pink hair and the most mesmerizing jade green eyes stood there on the dance floor. "Oh…my…Jashin…" Was all he could stutter out before a wicked smirk adored his face… "So lover boy make a move fast before someone else dose…" He snickered as ne nudged Kakuzu. Snapping out of it he just shrugged it off. "Come on man before…"

"Before what Hidan?" But he was soon stunned again as he saw Orochimaru start to dance with her. They seemed to be together as the talked and laughed until it was over. 'This is so wrong…" He thought as he saw them go to their table…

"That was amazing…" Sakura said to her date as they ate in the private lounge.

"What Sakura-chan the dance?"

"Yes…"

"Is this your first date my dear?"

"Yes, well if not counting watching Naruto down fifty bowls of ramen at Ichiraku's."

"A pig like him shouldn't be anywhere around you…"

"I took your advice Orochimaru…"

"On the Hokage trials? I assume you're in."

"Yes I am. Does this mean I can't see you anymore?" She said in a sad tone.

"No my dear, this is our thing. And it doesn't matter what we are, Hokage, Otokage… If you want it to continue there is always an answer… The question is… Do you want it to continue?"

"Of course I do… I thought that you have a grudge on Konoha and the Hokage and in the Situation of me being the next one I thought you would hate me…" She said dejectedly.

"Believe me It's impossible for me to hate you…" And with that he claimed her lips in a searing kiss. It lasted a good five minutes before someone rudely interrupted them.

"Well look at this, Pinky and the Snake…" Hidan said as he approached the couple. "How about you leave the old guy and come rock with me…" He said in a flirty tone that made Sakura just want to rip his head off.

"Sorry but I don't_** rock**_ with cover boys for Gay Galore Magazine…" She responded while holding Orochimaru's hand. Hidan was about to take a swing at her but stopped when Orochimaru sent him a menacing glare. Even he knew that it wasn't the smartest thing to challenge the snake lord, especially when he was so fond of his company. Kakuzu came up behind him and dragged him away.

"You fucker let me at her!"

"We have to report this back to base, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The couple exited the room to enjoy the moonlight in the starboard bow. They were enjoying themselves while talking about each other. Orochimaru found out that she liked modern and urban music break dancing and choreography; she liked to cook and take long walks with her pets and do free running. She enjoyed her job at the hospital especially playing with the kids in the pediatric ward. Sakura in turn fount out Orochimaru liked classical music and theatre, but recently discovered Hip hop and RNB, He liked training and surprisingly he liked basket ball. Their little talk lasted till three in the morning.

"We should go back Sakura-chan, it's very late…"

"All right…" Instantly he transported them back into her living room. "This was an amazing night Orochimaru…"

"And it's only the first my dear… I won't be able to come here for a while, love, I have to reestablish myself as Otokage once more, but I'll keep in touch, remember that we're together now and I'm not willing to leave you…"

"You better keep in touch!" Sakura muttered as she pulled him down for another searing kiss. Fifteen minutes later they reluctantly separated and with one final goodbye he poofed away. Sakura was too dazed to sleep, a strange feeling of happiness filling her. He would be away but he promised to keep in touch. And he called her Love…

**Orochimaru and Sakura, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g… **

_You again!_

**Oh come one Saku-chan, you're in love, and this guy is a keeper, so let's enjoy him… And besides you need me for the bitches…**

_I guess you're right but to be safe you come when I'll call you…__**OR ELSE**__! _

**It's a deal!** And with that Inner Sakura went to her imaginary bed and went to sleep. Diana, Min and Lin came out looking rather smug.

"So Saku-chan did you enjoy your date?" Diana asked amused.

"I sure did."

"You should rest; you know you have work tomorrow." Min said concerned.

"Yea, good night." Sakura entered her room and after quickly changing into her nightgown she let sleep overtake her.

The next morning Sakura woke up with a start. Despite having practically no sleep she didn't feel tires. She went through her normal morning routine and made a special breakfast for her and her pets: Mini tarts with berries and walnuts. It was something she would make only when she was extremely happy, their sweet taste reminding her of her grandfather who was now in Florida. Oh how she missed the long days when he would drag her into the kitchen and show her all the tricks and recipes to be an amazing chef. This is why she loved to cook and her cakes were known throughout Konoha and the surrounding villages. After breakfast she went upstairs, and put on her usual attire adding a lab coat over it and pulling her hair into a braid. As she went out after saying goodbye to her pets she dashed into the street. Unknowingly she bumped into Suigetsu.

"Hey there Pinky."

"Sorry, I didn't see you..."

"It's all right, by the way you didn't tell me your name last time we met."

"It's Sakura Haruno."

"Saucycake's fangirl?"

"Ex-fangirl…"

"What made you change your mind?"

"A sword through the abdomen…"

"Wow, never thought he would go that far…"

"Actually it was because we were trying to bring him back but still it doesn't excuse him…"

"You said that you weren't looking or a relation, why's that?"

"I already have someone."

"Oh…" As they reached the hospital they met unwanted company as Sasuke was waiting for her, Karin and Ino were bickering in the background. "Well Sakura-chan, it was nice talking to you, see ya!"

"Goodbye Suigetsu…"

"Sakura…"

"Yes Sasuke… Anything wrong?" She asked in a nonchalant tone.

"We never had a real chance to talk, would you like to take lunch with me?"

"Despite the fact that this is the most I've ever heard you talk I'm busy. If you really want to talk how about you come at my place for dinner with your team…?"

"All right…"

"Meet you at six then…" With that she left into the hospital.

"Sakura-chan… I wanted to talk to you…" Came Tsunade's yell.

"Shishou, what's wrong."

"Your extra hours are wrong. You are on the brink of exhaustion. I want you to take the rest of the week of; the hospital is virtually empty except for a few patients. If there's an emergency I'll call."

"Thank you shishou…" Having extra time on her hands she went to the market to get the ingredients. She only hoped her guests liked Italian food. After the market fieldtrip she went home and started cooking up a storm. No matter what the occasion Sakura always impressed. It was something her grandfather taught her and she would stick to it no matter what. As she set the first course and appetizers her guests appeared. She noticed that Karin was missing, oh how God was on her side. If the bitch would insult her family's recipes she would kill her.

"Hello everyone…" She said with a smile.

"Hey Saku-chan! Thanks for the invitation!" Suigetsu was the first to greet.

"Hello Sakura-san…"Juugo greeted.

"Please call me Sakura…"She smiled as he passed and finally the Uchiha.

"Sakura…"

"Hello Sasuke…" No Sasuke-kun man she really did get over him but no matter, he would win her back…

"So what's on the menu?" Suigetsu asked. He would settle for anything that wasn't ramen thanks to Naruto.

"Italian cherry tomato and olive salad, chicken parmesano, spaghetti, pizza and my famous jawbreaker cake for desert." She replied in a smooth tone proud of her achievement.

"Woa… you ordered all that…?"

"No, I prepared all that; now let's go before it gets cold."

"You can cook?"

"What's so incredulous? All girls have to know how to cook, I was fortunate to have my grandfather who taught me ever since I was four. Only a few months ago he moved to Florida, but I still cook even for festive occasions just to show his skills off. I presume that the red dog didn't know how to cook."

"Are you kidding? If we weren't eating takeout we were eating charcoal." Suigetsu explained with a shudder. Karin's cooking was like poison for the human body.

**(Meanwhile…)**

It was a beautiful evening in Konoha Park. The sky was colored in a myriad of shades of orange and red. It was peaceful but in the distance you could hear screams…

"…AND YOU THINK THAT IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE SASUKE-KUN IS I WON'T FIND HIM?" Ino screeched at the top of her lungs. Karin was equally loud when it came it the Uchiha.

"He went out to eat but I stayed, it would seem like I'm obsessed with my future husband if I follow him everywhere."

"And when you plan to wake up you can tell him too about your dream world. For now I gotta go to the Forehead monster to deliver some news." With that she dashed towards Sakura's house.

Sakura was ready to serve desert. The whole evening was spent talking about the old times and making Karin jokes. She was amazed by the fact that Sasuke had actually entered the conversation but as they settled down for the sweet tread het back door burst open unceremoniously to reveal Ino.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE-KUN YOU EVIL WHORE!"

"You're the only whore around." Suigetsu defended his new friend.

"Well it's pretty obvious that we were having desert, you know the sweet after dinner treat, but I guess vampire pigs don't see very well in the light. But I expected you to burst in earlier, what happened? Did someone put a big bad boulder on your coffin again?"

"Very funny whore, guess what…?"

"The Konoha council declared that you are to wear a sign that says 'Don't shoot, from the front I look human!' at all times." At this they couldn't help but laugh out, even Sasuke gave a retained chuckle.

"If you don't respect me I won't tell you!"

"Fine then, don't tell me. But by the fact that you came here it means it's from Lady Tsunade, I'll go ask her and you'll get a scolding and maybe even degrading for not doing your duty."

"The Kazekage is coming to Konoha next week to sign a peace treaty and she is planning a major celebration in his honor. She asked you to make One of you're 'oh so famous' cakes for the festivities…" She snarled as she left truly pissed. As she stormed off into the street she nearly knocked of Karin who was looking for the others since they weren't with the blond idiot.

"Watch where you're going you blond bimbo! What did Sasuke-kun give you the boot?"

"Looks like you don't know where he is." She said pointing at Sakura's house just as they were saying their goodbyes.

"What are you doing in that Whore's brothel?"

"First of all Karin your room is the brothel, second you're the whore and third she actually knows how to cook." Suigetsu defended her again. What the hell did they have against her? She was a good girl, beautiful and smart, strong and witty, and she had great tastes in music, what was their problem?

"I see you haven't treated her for rabies or fleas for that matter… If flea powder doesn't work I suggest you dip her in gasoline." Sakura said with a smirk. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and plan the cake."

"All right, bye Saku-chan, and thanks for dinner, it was outstanding!"

"Goodbye Sakura, See you tomorrow." Said Juugo.

"Hn…" Was Sasuke's only reply. 'Back to monosyllabic I see.' Thought Sakura as she went to her room. It was already Thursday meaning she had only three days to finish the cake. It took her a total of four hours but she finally managed to make the design. It would be a massive ten storied high and three meters high with a three meter base diameter and decorated with fondant orchids and ribbons. The next day she was in the market getting everything she needed. She was grateful for her large bank account, being co owner of the biggest cosmetics firm on the planet with her parents had its ups. Although they always offered to pay her back she never accepted. After the monster shopping spree she went home and using the clone Bunshin jutsu she set to work on the cake. After her grandfather closed the bakery he owned she took everything and reassembled it into a large specially made back house including the room sized oven. After she made the cake bases she went to rest till the next day having already been well past midnight. Saturday was a drag; she spent all day preparing the creams that would fill the cake, the fondant orchids and the candy jewels. All in all it was coming along quite nicely, she still had time to assemble it and leave decorating to tomorrow. As she was about to start assembling a loud pounding came at her door. She stomped there ready to give the offending person a piece of her mind.

"I have a door bell you know, it's the large button that had ring written on it if you are blind…" She yelled at the annoyingly whorish Karin.

"Whatever bitch I wanna talk to you." She snarled as she stormed past Sakura right into the kitchen. God she was lucky Diana wasn't here.

"Hey it's unsanitary for animals to be in the kitchen!"

"I came here to warn you to stay away from MY SASUKE-KUN!"

"I don't remember him being an object but for your information I'm already with someone."

"LIE! You want to steal him!" She screamed as she pushed Sakura into the largest base covering her with cream. "HA! This will teach you to mess with what is MINE!"

"Of course you do realize THIS MEANS WAR!" Sakura yelled as Karin stormed out laughing. It took her the rest of the day and well into the night to remake the base, and finish assembling the cake. Sakura used her shadow clone Jutsu the next morning to finish the cake and stick it into the cold room for storage. She then set to make Karin the surprise of her life. She made a Jawbreaker cake shaped like a bone with a thick coat chocolate gnash on the sides and caramel and walnut bones sticking out, for the center piece she sculpted a Pit bull version of Karin in fondant and modeling chocolate complete with glasses and slutty attire. Once she was done she spent the rest of the day in her room remixing a song for the 'Special' occasion…

Monday evening had finally come, the treaty was signed and all Konoha shinobi and elite were gathered in a large stadium like place having fun and dancing. Suddenly the lights went out and two large reflectors illuminated the Masterpiece cake that Sakura had made. Everyone was amazed by the sheer size of it not to mention the beautiful artistry.

A moment late Sakura made her appearance in a magnificent gothic style outfit. It was a beautiful black trench coat that fitted the upper body like a stylish shirt and fanned out till the ground with realistic flamed on the bottom rim. The waist had a frilled trimming at the back and gold chain in front. Het attire was completed with black pants and knee high heeled boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her makeup was virtually inexistent.

She literally stole the show. _**(If you wanna see the outfit: **__**. Not My picture.)**_

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen I have a special surprise for the biggest bitch on the planet…_**KARIN**_!" As she said this, her two now phoenixes swooped down and set the massive 2/1 meters sculptured cake on a special tray that Diana positioned. Immediately the remixed song blasted into the speakers.

[Intro (T-Pain)]  
(Shawty) Aww shit  
Get your leashes ready it's about to go down (yeah, shawty)  
Everybody in the place hit the fuckin deck (yeah, shawty)  
But stay on your motherfuckin toes  
We runnin this, let's go

[Chorus (T-Pain)]  
Karin's a dog (Karin's a dog)  
Karin's a dog (Karin's a dog)  
Everybody look at her she's a rabies fucking dog (rabies fucking dog)  
Karin's a dog (Karin's a dog)  
Karin's a dog  
Take a good hard look at the motherfuckin dog (dog, yeah)

[The Lonely Island (T-Pain)]  
Karin's a dog motherfucker take a look at her  
Straight barking in the deep back cage  
Bustin five cocks, wind whippin at my cock  
You can't stop her motherfucker cause Karin's a dog

Take a picture, trick (trick) Karin's a dog, bitch (bitch)  
We drinking Santana champ, cause it's so crisp (crisp)  
I got my spiked leash, and my doggy yummyes  
I'm flippin boners, you at Kinko's straight flippin copies

She's ridin on some cocks, doin flips and shit  
This cocks splashin, gettin e'rybody all wet  
But this ain't Doggyworld, this is real as it gets  
Karin's a dog motherfucker, don't you ever forget

Karin's a dog and, it's biting legs and  
I got a magical themed pashmina afghan  
She's the king of the world, on a dog like Leo  
If you're on the shore, then you're sho' not me-oh  
{Get the fuck up, this mutt is real}

Fuck land, Karin's a dog, motherfucker (motherfucker)  
Fuck trees, she climb cocks, motherfucker (motherfucker)  
She's on the deck with my boys, motherfucker (yeah)  
The bed creaking make noise, motherfucker

Hey ma, if you could see her now (see her now)  
Legs spread wide on the starboard bow (starboard bow)  
Gonna fly this dog to the moon somehow (moon somehow)  
Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible 

No longer being able to take it Karin attacked Sakura only to be tripped into the Doggy cake and fall face first making an nuisance if herself. As all the crowd cracked up with laughter she ran out in utter humiliation, not noticing the cameras that were transmitting live on Youtube

[T-Pain]  
Yeah, never thought I'd be on a dog  
It's a big blue Hydranty road (yeah)  
Poseidon, Look at me, oh (all hands on cock)  
Never thought I'd see the day  
When a pit bull comin my way  
Believe me when I say, she's like a sharpey

[Chorus]  
Karin's a dog  
Karin's a dog  
Everybody look at her she's a rabies fucking dog  
Karin's a dog  
Karin's a dog Take a good hard look at the motherfuckin dog

[T-Pain]  
Whoahhh  
Sha-sha-shorty, shorty  
Yeah yeah yeahhh

_**(The song is a modified version of Lonely Island ft T-Pain I'm on a boat. I recommend you listen to it as to get a good idea of what it sounded like.)**_

At the end of the song Gaara Tsunade and Ibiki came to Sakura.

"I must say I'm impressed Sakura, I didn't think you would actually go to such lengths for revenge but it was very entertaining." Gaara stated as he approached her.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama, I'm honored..."

"Sakura-chan you made me proud today! You managed to get revenge while dazzling the audience. You are a good candidate for Hokage!"

"Sakura-san your torture method was impressive… I must say you have my respect." It was the first time Ibiki sounded so jolly.

As everyone spread out to dance Sakura was once again alone, till someone grabbed her hand.

"I thought you weren't going to do anything stupid Saku-chan."She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Orochimaru…

"Hey stranger." She said with a smirk. Orochimaru was in the same form that he took at the chunnin exams; only instead of ninja gear he was wearing a suit and tie. He looked extremely handsome.

"Takeru, Midoshy Takeru…"

"Well 'Takeru' this little stupid thing got me the respect of the Hokage as well of the Kazekage…"

"Care to dance my Love?" he asked as a tango started.

"Of course…" She happily responded as they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Their moves were fluid and eye-catching. They were the center of attention, and applause were imminent_**. (**__**.com/watch?v=AlMP9SkL1Xc –You can imagine any moves and song but I liked these ones XD without the shadow part and a kiss instead of the bite)**_

"Woa so that's the guy Sakura is dating…" Suigetsu said amazed. On the other hand Sasuke's blood was boiling with jealousy. Oh how he wished his lips were touching hers, and her arms were wrapped around his neck instead of the new guy. The crowd was cheering at the couple as a drunken Tsunade was yelling things along the line of 'That's my student…". Oh God did he have his work cut out for. The tango came at long last to an end but the music shifter into another close dancing song. How was he gonna get out of this party without ripping that guy's head off…?

**Like it? Plz review…**


	4. Mission

**Mission**

**(AN: Last Chap I published a link to Sakura's outfit and it didn't show up on the finished result so if you wanna see it go to Blueblood Sl Fashion there will be a little link with 2008- November. The outfit is called hellica)**

After they practically owned the night, all eyes on them, admiration and jalousie combined were tossed at them, Sakura and Orochimaru AKA 'Takeru' were taking a long stroll through Konoha Park.

"So, what brings you here? I thought you had business."

"I had and I still have but I couldn't leave my beautiful lover alone on such a special occasion now could I? I came here to accompany you to the festivities but I see you already had plans. You're turning out quite the popular one; will I have to compete for your attention?"

"You'll always have my undivided attention, let me show you exactly how…" She said pulling him down for a passionate kiss. It was short lived as they were rudely interrupted.

"Ahem…" They turned only to see the Uchiha behind them.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Just worried, the others are beginning to wonder where you are…"

"Well tell them I'm fine, on second hand come on Takeru, we're going to say goodbye and retire for the night…"

"Whatever you say love…" He said as he was literally dragged back to the ball leaving a fuming Uchiha behind. 'Did she just ditch me?' was his only thought as he went back in. Immediately he was assaulted by Ion who started to yell insults on the pink haired girl. Before they could start to talk to anybody a very naughty song played (George Michael – Freek) Sakura and Takeru deciding that one more dance would not hurt… As the beet started they immediately made a beeline to the middle of the dance floor making a grinding motion and driving the audience wild. It also made Sasuke's blood boil with anger. If the damn song wouldn't stop soon he would go there and kill Takeru with his bare hands. Orochimaru and Sakura were feeling entirely different blood boiling effects. It was clear to anyone standing close enough that the couple would end the night in the bedroom.

As the song came to an end the couple gave a hasty goodbye and dashed off into the night. They were obviously aroused and in a hurry to reach Sakura's house. Once they reached it Orochimaru pinned her to the door kissing her feverishly as he pressed in to her. On the other hand Sakura was in heaven. Never in her life did she feel so wanted and special. Orochimaru was doing things to her that she never imagined, going up a whole new level as he started to unbutton her top as she fiddled with the key. Before she could slide it in the door opened making them tumble down on the floor. Sakura immediately felt something was wrong.

"Somebody is in my house… I never forget to lock the door." She mumbled into his ear.

"Just play along my dear I sense the chakra signature getting closer…" He mumbled back as he started trailing kisses down her neck.

"So the bitch and her new boy toy have arrived… Did you actually believe that you could get away with what you did!" came Karin's annoying voice. By her tone she was obviously having a mental break down. "I'll kill you and your man whore!" She yelled as she lunged for them with a butcher's knife. Sakura grabbed her hand and with a well placed hit to the back of the head Karin fell unconscious.

"Now I know why her parents sold her…" Orochimaru mused out loud.

"Let that be a lesson to you to stop buying things from the 'Dozen for a dollar store' you never know what you end up with…" She said in a scolding tone that made Orochimaru laugh out loud.

"What are you going to do with her?" He asked as he calmed down. Sakura only took out her cell phone with a smirk, muttering a small 'watch' as she dialed a number.

"Hello… Hikaru Sanatorium? This is Haruno Sakura…"

"_Miss Haruno, nice to hear from you, what can I do for you?"_ a voice in the other end answered

"I have a severe case of insanity in my house. A girl named Karin broke in and tried to kill me and my boyfriend, I require you to send an ambulance. She is unconscious at the moment, but I strongly suggest you bring a straight jacket, a gag and sedatives. She is a shinobi so I recommend chakra restrains. Use your 'special treatment' on her as she is highly unstable and any attempt to talk to her is a waste of time…"

"_Of course Miss Haruno…" _Five minutes, later a pair of strong nurses was dragging a screaming Karin into the ambulance.

Closing the door Sakura felt a unholy urge to laugh out loud. With a little encouragement in the form of Orochimaru tickling her did the trick and soon they were laughing it out on the floor.

"So Sakura-chan, what did you mean by Special treatment…?"

"Oh, it's just a harmless electroshock treatment that hopefully will turn her into a vegetable." She said crawling to him and straddling his waist. "Now where were we?" She gave him a seductive smirk as she pressed their lower areas together earning a pleased hiss from the male under her. In a flash they were in her bed with sakura underneath a highly aroused Sannin.

"Naughty naughty Saku-chan, you wouldn't want to rush this now would you? It would end oh so early." He muttered as he reclaimed her lips unbuttoning her top and throwing it aside. Sakura all but ripped his shirt of not barking the kiss as he massaged her breasts through her lacy black and red bra. However they didn't get far as another loud pounding came to the door. She went outside hell bent on killing her door abusers.

"Freaking use the door bell…" She muttered in a low dangerous voice that had her visitors cringe and take a few steps back. Ino and Naruto were shocked by Sakura's temper. They didn't know what she did to suppress her anger in the past but it seemed to relapse in full force, the dangerous aura around the pinkette made even the Kyuubi slightly shiver. Ino was the first to speak up after a good three minutes of being under that murderous stare.

"Hey forehead… What's got you all fired up." In her rage Sakura only pointed to the door bell and hissed under her breath.

"If you or anybody else for that matter ever pounds on my door again I will not be responsible for my actions. What the fuck do you WANT?"

"We were just looking for Karin-chan, we can't find her anywhere." Naruto squeaked in a scared voice. At that memory Sakura calmed down.

"You just missed the ambulance…"

"IS SHE HURT, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Naruto screeched.

"She broke into my house and tried to kill me and my boyfriend so I knocked her out and I sent her to the sanatorium…"

"Oh… Sorry then…" Naruto was feeling quite guilty at the moment.

"Wait wait wait… back up… You have a boyfriend?" Ino asked surprised. As if on cue Takeru waltzed down the stairs.

"Anything wrong my dear?" He asked as her pets were just coming in from the garden.

"Nothing, just a pair on idiots looking for the hysterical whore." She said with a smirk. Ino on the other hand was practically fuming with jalousie. Why did forehead always get the hot ones? It was pretty obvious that Sasuke was infatuated with her. All night he glared at her date and sent wanton glances to her and she didn't even notice him and now in her house was this Adonis like man with silky black hair and a devilish smile, half naked… Wait a second! Half naked! Oh God were they interrupting? Her cheeks went beet red as she saw sakura was practically topless at the door. Looking slightly to her side she noticed Naruto drooling at the sight.

"Well if you're done staring at my boobs Naruto and if Ino stops checking out Takeru you two could… I don't know…GET THE FUCK OF MY PROPRIETY." Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Instantly the two blonds scrambled out of her yard and down the street. Their interruption completely ruined the mood and all Sakura wanted to do now was to hurt something. Orochimaru was completely disappointed as well, but oh well; there will be other occasions… He wrapped his arms around her waist and started planting kisses along her jaw line.

"Relax my love their gone…"

"Ahem… We're here too you know…" Diana said in a pissed voice.

"I must leave for now my dear but I have a surprise for you…"

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." He kissed the tip of her nose before poofing away, leaving a dazed Sakura behind. Her pets only gave satisfied smirks as she went to bed to retire for the night.

By the next morning Sakura was on top of the world. Karin in the nut house, Naruto and Ino we're scared to death and her night was absolutely marvelous. What more could she ask for. After eating breakfast with her pets they set out to the training grounds for some much needed chaos. Upon reaching her usual spot she was stunned to find that it was invaded by other people… Sasuke Sai Suigetsu Juugo Naruto and Ino were all there waiting for her. So much for a good morning.

"Hey Saku-chan, hope you don't mind us training with you this morning!" Suigetsu yelled excited.

"Hey Suigetsu…"

"Let's get this over with already! I have more important things to do then hang out with this pink forehead monster. Sasuke and I should go to the beach… There's a magnificent floating restaurant…" Ino said dreamily

"How convenient should ha resort to suicide…" Sakura mimicked Ino's voice.

"Oh you went where nobody should go with me…" Ino growled.

"You mean your bed room?"

"As if you didn't get any action last night…"

"I didn't… A pair of yellow baboons came pounding on my door, and the mood was ruined."

"I'll fight you first; you're not the only one that has new abilities…" Ino yelled as she summoned the monkey king himself Enma…

"I told you a million times not to call me outside if a lethal battle! Your personal conflicts are none of my business." The ape scolded her.

"Oh shut up, this is a training session and if you don't do it how are we supposed to fight in real battle?" He sighted and obeyed entering a fighting stance.

"Well if summons is the way you wanna go then so be it… I summon Magmarex." She yelled laying a chakra infused punch to the ground. Rather than creating a giant crater as everybody suspected the earth split, lava oozing from the cracks. A strange roaring noise was heard but it didn't prepare them for the sight they were about to see. Out of the magma pit rouse a giant tyrannosaurus, its body completely covered in molten lava. It gave a ferocious roar as it released a shock wave that almost ripped of the entire surrounding forest. It was a gruesome sight, and Ino was terrified. The fight Started and almost immediately Enma was out if the picture, one well aimed tail swipe from Magmarex was enough to almost burn of his right arm. This left Ino alone and Sakura in major advantage. She gave her creature a dismissal sign and he sat in the back ground. Ino leaped for Sakura but missed. Sakura on the other hand used her light abilities to create a set of wings giving her areal advantage over the grounded Ino. She made a series of fast hand signs and yelled Taiyō-u (Solar rain) and released about a thousand light spears not killing Ino but trapping her in a birdcage like structure. It immediately absorbed her chakra and Ino was out of the competition.

"Still think you're better?" Sakura asked in a smug tone.

"It isn't over forehead… I'll get you…"

"Yea right, keep dreaming…"

"Well, that was interesting Sakura-chan, will you spar with me next?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Woa, hold it, back up… Since when are you being polite with me? Last time I checked you hated my guts. Did I miss anything here?"

"I was only trying to be civil…"

"Oh right, thought something was off. So how do you wanna fight? Kyuubi or simple spar?"

"You can't handle the Kyuubi."

"You wanna bet?"

"All right, let's do it." Yelled an over excited Naruto as he released the Demon to fight. It had its full nine tales form. Sakura made yet another fast series of hand signs and muttering Kyūkyoku no kei sōkōsha (Ultimate light armor.). Light started to surround her and in a few seconds they hat in front of them a giant armored Sakura complete with massive wings, double swords and submachine guns on her shoulders. Again the small crowd was trembling. Sakura rose to the sky guns prepared to fire as the Kyuubi started to gather its chakra. It attacked full force lunging into the air and managing to grab on to one of her wings. Sakura teleported behind it effectively escaping and fired her shoulder guns the force of the repeated blasts smashing the kyuubi into the ground. Damaged but not defeated, Kyuubi rose up and sent a myriad of fireballs at Sakura only to be dodged by her impressive areal speed. The fight continued for a good three hours both of them not showing a sign of exhaustion. Sakura decided that it was time to finish this and turning her right sword into a hypodermic needle she stuck it into the Kyuubi's spine instantly leaving it out of energy. Naruto returned to his normal form before storming of leaving her with Suigetsu and Sasuke seeing how Juugo and Sai went to spar elsewhere and Ino had left a while ago.

"That was amazing Saku-chan." Suigetsu yelled hugging her.

"It sure was… So wanna eat something?" She asked as she pulled out a basket.

"Sure… How about you Saucygay?"

"Whatever." As they were enjoying their little picnic Kakashi poofed near the.

"Yo…"

"Hello sensei…" Sakura greeted.

"Sakura-chan the Hokage wants to see you ASAP." And with that he left.

"I'll see you later Saku-chan…" Suigetsu smiled as he left.

"I guess I'll be going, goodbye Sasuke…" Sam said cleaning everything and sealing it into a scroll.

"Wait I'm heading the same way…"

"All right."

"So this Takeru… Where did you meet him?"

"On the internet… Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. So after your meeting do you want to hang out or something?"

"Well I was planning to go to the hot springs…"

"Then we can both go, I have something to tell you…"

"Ok then, it's settled." She replied as she entered the Hokage building. Reaching her Shishou's office she couldn't stop thinking about what would she be assigned to do. "Hello Shishou…" She greeted.

"Hello Sakura-chan, I have some food news and some bad news. The good news is the Gaara wants to politically unite our two villages."

"That's wonderful shishou, but what's the bad news…?"

"The bad news is that I have to send you on a three month mission to sound."

"What? Why…?"

"After Sasuke oh so gracefully left them without a leader and abandoned them the village was on the brink of collapse. Now they have a new Otokage and requested our help in training medics and ninjas to help and protect the civilians. They are in need of help and we could not refuse even if they were the enemy. You have one week to pack and leave, Keep me informed if anything happens.

"Hai Shishou…" And with that she left the office. 'So that was your surprise Orochimaru… You little rascal…" She thought as she went to the hot springs. She noticed that it was empty the only one there being Sasuke.

"I've been waiting…" He said with a smirk.

"Sorry for taking that long…"

"It's all right. What did the Hokage want?"

"I'm going on a three month mission to Sound."

"WHAT!"

"Well you oh so thoughtfully left those people with no leader and they need serious medical attention."

"Why couldn't she send somebody else?"

"Because Shizune is already on a mission to rain and Ino is only gonna flirt with anyone she finds interesting."

"Shall we go in?"

"Sure… I wonder what happened here, this place is usually buzzing."

"I rented it so we can have some privacy…"

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you!" He said losing his patience a bit

"What in the world would you want to say that is so important?"

"This…" He rasped as he pulled her into a kiss. It was nothing like kissing Orochimaru; she didn't feel the same fire course through her veins, only disgust and the need to puke at how disloyal she was at the moment. Sasuke retreated when she didn't kiss back only to receive a mega bitch-slap from an angry Sakura.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You know very well I already have a man in my life." She snarled at him.

"NO! He is not the man in your life! I am, Sakura I know what I did to you was wrong and I regret it with a vengeance, but I will not let another touch you!"

"You don't regret a thing Uchiha! You only want to use me for clan revival purposes! You have two bitches on the ready for that." She growled as she stormed of before he could say anything else.

It was around five when she got home, her pets were waiting in the living watching TV.

"We got a long mission." Sakura announced.

"I presume it's going to be in sound…" Diana snickered

"Spying on me again?"

"Nope I can read it on your face, Sakura-Chan's going to have her cherry popped…" the cat singed as the parrots made hallelujah sounds.

"Stop that! Ok After I fix dinner I have to start preparing."

"I suggest a full beauty treatment and a shopping spree. You're going to need a lot of new stuff including lingerie." Sakura didn't like her cat's humor but she was right. Her wardrobe was similar to that of a hip-hop dancer. She really needed more feminine things…

The next few days were spent preparing all her medical notes and research by sealing everything into a scroll, leaving her three days to pack. First of all she sealed all her wardrobe in a large scroll and packed in with her medical one. She went on a mega shopping spree and after that she prepared her special oils and perfumes. Making them by old African recipes she insured that her body would look the best. Saying goodbye to Tsunade, Sakura went to the Konoha Gates. As per usual nobody was there except for her Sound escort. And what do you know; her escort was formed of Dosu, Zaku and Kin. Zaku was stuck ogling at the suddenly very attractive pinkette.

"Weren't you dead?"Sakura asked puzzled.

"None if your business…"Kin snapped.

"Didn't mean to offend you, it was just a surprise." Sakura replied calmly.

"Not the only surprise." Dosu snickered as Orochimaru appeared. They expected her to scream and cower in fear, nothing like her real reaction.

"That was a very mean trick you played on Shishou Orochimaru…" She said with a smirk.

"Oh like you sending Karin to the Sanatorium for her daily 'jolts' wasn't a dirty trick…"

"You got me there…" She replied kissing him and leaving the three other shinobi in shock."And by the way… I have some home movies I would like to show you, after all what kind of person would I be if I didn't visit the nut job at the loony bin?"

"You truly are evil, by the way… You're beautiful…" And she really was, she was wearing dark jeans and a sculpted blouse that hugged her curves perfectly, high heeled boots and fingerless gloves. Her hair was held back by a few pins and her neck was adorned with a little snake necklace.

"Well I'm glad you like it but shouldn't we get going?"

"Of course my dear…"

"Come on you three!"She yelled as her pets jumped out of the trees. They went of leaving a stunned trio of sound shinobi gaping. Slowly they turned to each other but Dosu was the one to break the awkward silence:

"What just happened?"

**(Meanwhile…)**

"Come on you fucking bastards, we gotta get stitch boy a girlfriend!" Hidan Yelled to the other three.

"I already told you to stop it with the girlfriend bit, it's fucking annoying!" Kakuzu yelled back.

"Senpai, dose the pretty lady have pink long hair and wears dark jeans?" Tobi asked.

"How do you know un?"

"Because she's over there with snaky…" He yelled pointing at a spot behind him. Deidara looked back and saw the group run high speed to Otogakure.

"Holy fucking God…" Was all he could say.

"It's just not right for someone like him to have a girl like her." Kakuzu said in an irritated voice.

"Aw look… the money whore is jealous…" Hidan mocked.

"SHUT UP!" 


	5. Ch5 : Bumpy road

**Bumpy road**

Otogakure was a good three days away, but at ninja speed they were already halfway there by night fall. Orochimaru and Sakura were far up ahead laughing their asses of at the home videos Sakura had on her I-phone.

**(VIDEO)**

Karin was in a padded room in a straight jacket and strapped to a chair screaming her lungs out.

"I'LL KILL HER AND HER BOY TOY! I'LL KILL HER, SHE'S CRAZY! SHE'S TRYING TO MURDER ME! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME? LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! NO! NO! WAIT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And the screams got even louder as the nurse zapped Karin with 220 volts of electricity, a smirking Sakura could be seen in the background. After the designated jolts Karin got a dose of heavy medicine. Mainly anti depressives, sleeping pills and a special herbal mixture meant to cause her severe nausea. She was lying there in a pathetic heap when a sudden voice started mocking her:_ "You're alone and old, Sasuke doesn't love you, you need a straight jacket to feel a man's arms around you, you're actually a dog…"_And so on. Karin was shaking and screaming that Sakura was there when really there was a small sound piece in her ear that was making her seem insane.

**(END VIDEO)**

"Oh my darling little blossom you are so evil…" Orochimaru made a dreamy face that left Sakura cracking up.

"Who would have thought that the dreaded snake sannin is such a drama queen? She giggled kissing him. Orochimaru was quick to respond but their little kiss was cut short by the presence of foreign chakras. Immediately they knew they were followed by the Akatsuki but paid little mind to it. As long as they kept a fair distance there was no reason to fight. Reaching a nearby spa village Orochimaru decided that they should take a break from the trip and settle in for the night. They made their way to the nearest in and rented three rooms. Dosu and Zaku were to stay in one, Kin and the animals in the next and finally Orochimaru and Sakura in the room at the far end of the hall. As they all entered their rooms Orochimaru locked the door, a naughty smirk adorning his face.

"So Sakura-chan, do you want to play?" He whispered in her ear making pleasant shivers run down her spine.

"What did you have in mind?" She responded as she regained her composure and pulled him down to her level. Orochimaru picked her up and proceeded to take her into the bathroom. It was a spacious one with a large Jacuzzi tub on one side fitted with removable glass doors and multiple shower heads and various other accessories. On the other side there were cabinets filled with towels and bath robes, the vanity was packed with various oils salts and other bathing material and in the far corner there was a massage table. He set her on the table and proceeded to prepare the bath for them. In an instant as the water started to fill the tub he was on her kissing, licking and touching every part of her that he could reach. The sudden attention made Sakura moan loudly in his ear. Her little action brought a smirk to his face as he started to unbutton her shirt. Not far behind Sakura pulled his shirt over his head revealing his toned abdomen to her viewing pleasure. She instantly blushed as she was not used to this kind on attention. Orochimaru on the other hand was relishing in the soft sounds of pleasure erupting from his lover. He ripped of her shirt and started kissing and biting her bra covered breasts all the while massaging her hips and bottom and pulling her closer till she was flush against him. Next to go were their pants which he made short work of. He continued his ministrations going lower and lower until he reached the hem of her panties. Sakura was not one to take all and give nothing, yes she was inexperienced but that didn't mean she couldn't try to pleasure a man. And right now she was feeling a little guilty letting Orochimaru do all the work. In a flash he was on the table with her straddling his waist and pinning his hands above his head. 'So my little spitfire you're getting feisty.' He thought as she kissed his lips and moved down to his neck lowering to his chest and abdomen before rising up again to kiss him. She released his hands and wove her fingers into his hair. Orochimaru rose up until he was in a sitting position and he ground is hips a little into hers causing a wanton moan to escaper her lips as he felt her wetness through her panties.

"A little excites aren't we?" He smirked at the girl in his lap. Sakura sensed the amusement in his voice. Like hell she would let him have all the fun so she lowered herself down on the bulge of his boxers with all her weight making the sannin beneath her to let out a growl like moan and arch a little.

"A little excited aren't we?" She smirked back making a slight humping movement that drove him wild. Having enough of being on the bottom He soon flipped them over, now he was positioned between her legs the only thing separating them being the thin layers of their underwear. He unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere in the room. Instantly Sakura felt a wave on shyness and tried to cover herself with her hands. Orochimaru gently pulled her hands apart while trailing kisses from her jaw line towards her breasts.

"Don't hide from me, Sakura… You're beautiful, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Let me see you, all of you…" Sakura hesitantly removed her arms revealing her soft mounds to his hungry gaze. He smiled at her and lowered himself to plant kisses along her collarbone gradually going down to her breast, his hand ghosting just under it and took a per nipple in his mouth nipping lightly while massaging the other one. Sakura on the other hand was in heaven. Never before had she felt such sensations, so close to somebody… She felt like her body was being filled with liquid fire, her insides were tied in knots and butterflies in her stomach. This man was making her feel wanted, loved, and special and she would do anything to show him how much she appreciated it. She gently raked her fingernails across his back, pulling him closer massaging everyplace she could reach adding the occasional soothing chakra. Orochimaru was about to reclaim her lips when suddenly the building was shuck on its foundation by an explosion and a loud banging was heard in the door. They heard Dosu's panicked voice from behind the door.

"Orochimaru-same the Akatsuki are attacking! We can't hold them back long!" They quickly got up and dressed in their battle attire.

"Fuck it's like the whole world is hell bent on us not being together." Sakura muttered annoyed. Orochimaru caught her displeasure and as soon as he got dressed he hugged her from behind kissing her neck.

"Relax Sakura-chan, it's not the end of the world, and besides how many opportunities do you have to shame the Akatsuki?"

"How on earth you didn't get married is beyond me." Sakura smiled as she gave him a bear hug.

"I've never met someone as magnificent as you before. You're like the brightest jewel and the rarest orchid." Sakura couldn't help but love this man but before she could say something another explosion rocked the building. They rushed out and found the battle into the street, the sound trio just barely holding back the offenders. As they saw the couple exit the Akatsuki stopped fighting.

"So un this is the little cherry ne? My how she's grown up hn…"

"Zip it drag queen, what the fuck do you want." Sakura growled at them.

"Sempai, the pretty lady is mad at us, but Tobi is a good boy. Why is she mad!" The masked one whined.

"She's fucking mad because we because we stopped their little porn reconstruction." Hidan laughed. "Come one money whore now's your chance to lose your virginity!"

"SHUT UP HIDAN!"

"Enough chit-chat! What do you want from us?" Orochimaru said in a low dangerous voice.

"Cool it gramps, we just want the girl un." Deidara said looking pretty smug.

"Never!" Sakura growled.

"Too b-…" Deidara was knocked out of the air by Sakura's phoenixes. Soon a menacing roar was heard in the form of Diana's evolved form. Akatsuki were surprised but not enough to back off, they knew that Pein would have their heads if they failed this mission. By the rumors surrounding the pink haired girl she had the rare elemental Kekkei Genkai that enabled her to manipulate even reality. This kind of power on old Orochi's hands could spell disaster for them.

"Look senpai at the pretty birdies!" Tobi squealed but was soon shut up be Deidara's kick.

"Shut up UN!"

They attacked Sakura on all sides but a tornado flame had them quickly back up. Sakura was about to summon Magmarex but as she touched the earth below she sensed something. Charcoal… Charcoal meant carbon… And carbon plus lava equaled Diamonds… Making the necessary hand signs she raised her head with a smirk just as they were about to attack.

"Supreme diamond Hysteria Lizard…. The Akatsuki were not prepared for what came next. Out of the lava filled crater raised a giant half human half lizard being covered in serrated diamond blades with a long whip like tail with a mace tip. It had large helicopter like propeller on the back signaling it could fly and a pair of triple submachine guns on its shoulders. Towering about a kilometer high it was a terrifying sight. Even Orochimaru was surprised by the sheer size of the monstrosity. Deidara on the other hand wouldn't let that over sized kid's toy scare him and went for it full force. His bombs hit it dead on but after the smoke cleared it revealed to have no effect and to make it worse it raised to the sky in hot pursuit. He would need a miracle to get out of this. Kakuzu was having his own problems; Min and Lin were attaching him on two fronts both freezing his tentacles and shattering them or they used vines to tangle them. He detached his hearts into the four elemental creatures he used but Diana had other plans. She used her fire abilities to form a blazing inferno barrier that would have the masked Akatsuki cornered leaving Tobi and Hidan to handle Sakura and Orochimaru.

"Pretty lady! Will you come with us to our base? Leader would love it if you joined us." Tobi squealed excitedly.

"Uh… No thanks." Sakura said awkwardly as the masked one attacked. Sakura dodged and caught him by the cloak thrusting him into the air knocking of his blond partner as he flew above head.

"Tobi you imbecile un!" He shouted truly annoyed all the while trying to dodge the mega lizard hot on his tail.

"Tobi is a good boy! The mean lady threw Tobi into Sempai, Tobi wouldn't hurt sempai, Tobi loves his sempai" He cried into Deidara's cloak as the blond desperately tried to shake him of. A jet of fire coming from the lizard's mouth set fire to Tobi's pants and made him let go screaming and heading for the nearest fountain. Deidara saw his opportunity and threw his bombs into its mouth. The explosion expanded its neck but instead of disintegrating like he hoped Hysteria Lizard only made a loud burping sound and licked his lips while staring at Deidara. 'Oh shit, now he thinks I'm his next dinner un. Fuck my life.' He thought as the creature started to really give chase. This left Hidan face to face with a furious kunoichi and an irritated sannin. Bot was he in deep shit. Ignoring Orochimaru he lunged for Sakura in an attempt to rip her apart. Leader or no leader he would make her a fine sacrifice. As he struck her full force with his scythe he was surprised to head a metal clinking sound. Looking up at her he was shocked yet again to see titanium version of her smirking down at him, his attack not even scratching her. She picked him up by the scruff of his neck and turned towards Orochimaru.

"So honey what do we do with this one?" She asked in a sweet voice as if holding an S-class criminal like a naughty puppy was an everyday thing.

"I don't think we can keep him, he might have rabies. Just throw him with the orange one." He snickered as Sakura chucked him into Tobi who just extinguished his ass. Landing in the sixty-nine position was extremely awkward for Hidan but Tobi thought it was a hug.

"AWWWWWWWWW Hidan Sempai Tobi loves you too." And with that he hugged Hidan's ass, looking like he was doing 'other' stuff.

"Fucking let go you fucking faggot! Do you know what it looks like!" Hidan shouted trying to shake the masked idiot of but to no avail. He only hugged tighter. This fight was officially getting weird; even for Akatsuki standards. Suddenly he heard some clicking sounds. WTF, ha started looking around while still trying to get out of the ass hug Tobi was giving him. He pinpointed the source of the clicks as the Pinky taking pictures of them with a smirking Orochimaru behind her.

"Guess who's going to make a fortune selling these babies on E-bay?" She mocked waving the camera. Oh now it was personal…

"And to think they called me gay because I had long hair and purple eyelids." Orochimaru mused out loud.

"Kakuzu on the other hand was on the edge. His spare heart creatures were gone and he had virtually no chakra to fight. Those three creatures fought one hell of a battle. He had no chance against them. In a last ditch effort he managed to escape through the inferno barrier via one of the birds ice attacks and make a run for it with the three hot on his tail. Deidara swooped down and picked him up.

"We gotta get out of here un, those things are unstoppable hn."

"I agree, let's get the other two." Kakuzu muttered annoyed. As soon as they saw the pair they almost fell of the bird. Kakuzu was about to hurl while Deidara just wanted to die at the moment. The sight was just too disgusting.

"What in the name of all that's holy are you two doing un!" Deidara managed to ask.

"It's not what it looks like you fuckers; Tobi won't stop hugging my ass. Get him off me!" Hidan managed to shout.

"AWWWWWWWWWW, TOBI LOVES HIDAN-SAN TOOOOOOO!" He squealed excitedly hugging him even tighter and causing the other two to feel sick to their stomachs. Deidara swooped down and picked Hidan up and on the bird dragging Tobi along. Finally they managed to pry the two apart and using a transport jutsu they managed to barely escape. Sakura made her way to Orochimaru and kissed his cheek.

"Well… that was fun… Never thought they would be so screwed up though."

"You never lived with them…" Orochimaru hugged her.

"You know we should get going now. It's better if we make it to Sound as fast as we can. That way we won't have any more problems…"

"I agree, maybe we can finish what we started there…" He smirked at Sakura's major blush.

"Let's just go!" She quickly said as she went to pack her things. They were about five minutes and set off again towards their destination.

**(Meanwhile in Konoha)**

Naruto was wondering aimlessly through the streets of Konoha truly in heavy thought. He found out about Sakura's mission just yesterday and as much as he tried to convince himself otherwise he missed her. He had wished her gone many times but now as he was all alone he truly regretted his past behavior. He knew full well he was not the only one to compete for Hokage but when she was selected he felt a jealousy that he never felt in his entire life. Maybe because she was the so called weak link, maybe it was because she passed him in such a short time, he didn't know himself but he knew that he betrayed her. He was supposed to be her best friend and he tried, on numerous accounts to hurt her; just because she became stronger. It was a stupid thing to do. As he continued to stroll through the streets he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going Dobe…!" Sasuke growled.

"Sorry theme…"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh just worried about Sakura…"

"What? You? I thought you hated her."

"Not everyone is perfect. And what the fuck happened to you?" He asked as he saw the red palm print on the Uchiha's face.

"Hn…"

"You tried something with Sakura didn't you? Forget about it. I don't think she'll leave that Takeru guy." With an angry huff Sasuke just up and left. 'So now you want her… You may be too late Sasuke…' Was Naruto's last thought, as he passed his pink haired team mate's house only to run past Ino. She was trying to get in with a spray can. "What are you doing Ino?"

"Oh come one, it's just a harmless surprise for the hoe when she comes back." She snickered but as she touched the fence she was hurled by the vines into a pit full of the stinky mud that Sakura dumped her in last time, and a note fell from one of the vines… _**'I knew you were going to try that Porky'**_ "SAKURA YOU'RE GOING TO PAY DEARELY FOR THAT MOCK MY WORD!"

**(Akatsuki Base)**

Four battered bruised and disturbed shinobi entered the main living room and plopped down on the couches.

"That was the hardest, weirdest and utterly most disturbing mission I have ever had un."

"Ditto!" Kakuzu said in an exhausted voice.

"What happened to you guys?" Kisame asked as he entered the room with his partner.

"A mean lady burned Tobi's tush-tush." Tobi cried as he trust his ass in Kisame's face. The shark Akatsuki was seriously debating the leader's drunkenness having something to do with Tobi being an Akatsuki.

"We were sent to retrieve Sakura Haruno for the Group and this is what happened. I don't care how much it costs the Akatsuki uniforms will be fireproof from now on." Kakuzu practically snarled. They knew that when he was willing to spend money it was not good and kept a safe distance. Itachi looked quite bored but inside he was wondering how the little blossom had the power to bring down four Akatsuki members. The leader entered the room and seeing his minions in that state made him think twice about the girl, Now that he knew her capacity it was critical that she be recruited or they would risk total destruction. Her affair to Orochimaru could turn out fatal for them.

"Judging by the pathetic state you are in I assume you failed the mission." He finally spoke.

"You fucking bet your ass we failed. That bitch practically mopped the floor with us. She's untouchable… I swear to Jashin she's a demon…"

"And she burned Tobi's tush-tush." The masked idiot cried as Deidara tried to strangle him. After a good five minutes of prying those two away from each other Sasori entered the room looking pretty smug.

"Itachi, Kisame you're to retrieve the Kunoichi and bring her to me. You have three days to prepare and as long as you want to finish the mission. That is all." The leader ordered as he disappeared.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" Hidan snarled at Sasori. Just before the mission he argued with the puppet master about how his puppets were a disgrace to Jashin.

"Hidan-san I believe you are the disgrace to your imaginary god." Sasori snickered as he slammed some pictures on the table for all to see. They were the pictures that Sakura took of them prior. All the other inhabitants of the room started laughing their asses of, even Itachi giving a light snort.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THESE YOU LITTLE FAGGOT?" Hidan Bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"I got them on E-bay. Best five dollars I've ever spent." He laughed leaving his blond partner stunned. He had never heard Sasori laugh so full heartedly.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH LOOKIE! HIDAN AND TOBI HUGGING, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY, TOBI WANTS ANOTHER HUG! COME HERE HIDAN-SAN!"

"TOBI, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME OR I'll SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN! STAY THE HELL BACK, OH SHIT!" Hidan yelled as he ran away from a hyper hugging Tobi that was trying to give him some love. The rest of the room stared at them leave, suddenly bursting out on laughter.

"Well Uchiha… Eve I couldn't think of a more fitting torture for you un." Deidara eyed Itachi.

"Hn…" He murmured as he picked up one of the photos and looked at it. He flipped it and almost burst out laughing at the message on the back.

"_**Latest news on the criminal organization known as the Akatsuki: They have gay members… And they're not afraid to show it…"**_

**(With Orochimaru and Sakura.)**

After a long twelve hour trip they finally made it to Otogakure. They were all exhausted and eager for a good night's sleep even if it was only one in the afternoon. They separated to their rooms for the night except Orochimaru and Sakura.

"Sakura-chan you will be sharing chambers with me."

"A little possessive are we?"

"No, just cautious, now go and freshen up and go to sleep you had a long day." Sakura only nodded and entered his chambers. She was surprised that they were similar to her room minus the bookshelves and computer. She put her scrolls into a drawer and took out some of her clothes and put them in a free part of the closet. After this she entered the bathroom taking a long and much needed shower. She soon came out clean and dry clad in a silk nightgown that was semi see through showing of her lace underwear. She found Orochimaru on the bed waiting for her and joined him with a plop.

He pulled her close and with one last goodnight they went into a peaceful slumber.

**AN: Sorry for the late update but I had a mega hard exam and a ton of courses to study.**

**Review please. That's how I know I'm doing things right. :)**


	6. Oto's blossom I

**Oto's blossom I**

By the next morning Orochimaru woke up with major mobility problems. He couldn't get out of bed and felt a weight on him. Waking up fully he noticed the cause of the problem to be Sakura who was comfortably sitting on him, their legs intertwined, his hands on her waist and her head on his chest. It felt nice to have someone trust him so much after so many years. She looked so peaceful, a ghost of a smile adorning her lips as she snuggled closer to him. It was only six but he had to get up and to his office. Even the Otokage had paperwork to do and since Kabuto was missing he had no one to share the load with. He gently tried to get out from beneath her but she only wound her hands around his torso refusing to let go of her now pillow man. He tried to pry himself away but her inhuman strength kept him from going anywhere. Suddenly he had an idea. He proceeded to tickle her and soon enough she was awake and alert.

"Not fair…" She mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"Neither is immobilizing me for the soul purpose of making me your pillow." He smiled kissing her. She immediately responded wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening it. She loved the feeling of someone there for her. Even the simplest things were making her love him more. That's right love. She admitted that she was head over heels for him. Never in her life had someone treated her like he was, making her feel alive, happy. Neither of them knew how but they were again in only their underwear, him positioned between her legs and her pulling him closer, tempting him to go on. She was more than ready to give herself to him and couldn't imagine anyone else in his position. But alas the call of duty suppressed the call of mating and they eventually separated.

"So… What's on the agenda for today…?" Sakura asked while straddling his lap.

"Oh nothing much… A tour of sound, meeting the volunteers and after that maybe some incredibly hot steamy mind blowing love making oh I don't know in the shower, on the wall, the bed the floor and pretty much anywhere I can have you. _All of you_. After all my love I'm planning on making the time you'll spend here a _very _pleasant experience…" He finished in a whisper as he nipped at her earlobe making pleasant shivers run down her spine. Sakura got of him and with one last wink she entered the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. Forty minutes later she emerged a myriad of mesmerizing perfumes burst out of the bathroom and into their chamber. She brushed her hair and put it into a low pony tail as to not have to fix it all day long and put on a halter top and baggy black pants with numerous metal accessories. She applied the tiniest amount of makeup and perfume. Just as she finished Orochimaru exited the bathroom clad in only a towel, his hair dripping, smirking at the sight of his blushing lover. She was so cute and innocent at the same time, a far cry from the whores that usually offered him their 'Stress relieving' services, sometimes even having the nerve to appear in his bed demanding sex. Of course none of the ones that did this survived, even he had standards and those things should have known better than to mess with him. Sakura on the other hand was something entirely special. She loved him, it was as obvious as the light of day and he would be lying if he said that he didn't have the same feelings. Somehow in the past month the little blossom managed to release a part of him that he thought he killed a long time ago. The side of him that he thought had died with his parents… His human side… And he would be dammed through all the levels of hell if he would ever lose her. She was his light now, his special person, the one you never want to leave for even a few seconds. As he dressed up deep in thought he failed to notice Sakura's calls till she tapped his shoulder.

"Are you all right? I've been calling you for the past few minutes now…" She muttered in a worried voice. Orochimaru instantly felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time…Guilt…For making his little blossom worry.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong Sakura-chan…" He replied hissing her. It was the sort of kiss that Sakura had never expected from the Sannin, filled with passion, longing and love. Sakura was so dazed by his sudden change in behavior that she almost fell. Usually he would be playful and teasing not passionate and romantic. Was this really the dreaded man that all feared. After a good five minutes they parted hesitantly.

"What was that for…?" She asked still somewhat dazed.

"Just to show you how precious you are to me my love. I want to make this clear even if it might seem early… I love you…" His declaration caught her completely off guard. But shock was replaced with happiness as she jumped him and caught him in a warm embrace.

"I love you too Orochimaru…" She replied almost in tears. Just then a knock was heard on the door.

"Orochimaru-sama, Sakura-sama, are you ready for the meeting with the new volunteers?" A voice hesitantly asked from behind the door.

"We'll be out in a few minutes." Orochimaru replied a little pissed. He normally had the patience of a saint, that's how he got through three years with Sasuke without strangling him but even he had his limits and right now all the interruptions to his alone time with his Sakura were starting to get on his nerves. He calmed down when he heard her soft giggles and let her go as he went to his drawer to retrieve something. He motioned for her to join him in the bed and handed her a splendid necklace with the Otokage symbol and a small snake wrapped around it incrusted with little gems. "Put it on, Sakura-hime. This will discourage any men that would even think of looking your way."

"As I said yesterday a little possessive aren't we…?"

"And I believe I replied that I was only cautious." He laughed. They exited the room hand in hand in a casual pace that left the sound Nins that saw them staring. Anyone who was tempted to have a go at her backed off immediately after seeing the necklace that clearly promised death to all that touch her. Instead they opted to just give Orochimaru envious glances. Lucky bastard…

Sakura was surprised to see that the hospital was close to the Kage tower just like in Konoha and that the village was not so much as the hell hole many described. With some little adjustments it would be the ideal place to live. She entered the Hospital meeting room side by side with Orochimaru and were greeted with the startled sights of her soon to be students. They all looked at her in fear, mostly looking at her Konoha head band. It was clear that they feared Hidden leaf shinobi. Just then a student from the back of the class whistled in her direction.

"Hey toots, wanna come to my place after school for some _tutoring_?" He yelled in a flirty tone. The class gasped at the seemingly suicidal man. Didn't he see that damn necklace? Orochimaru on the other hand was skeptic about him. This kid either had a death wish or he didn't know what the necklace was. He would have to keep an eye on him.

"No thanks I think you can _tutor_ yourself just fine. All right everyone, I'm Sakura Haruno and I'll be your new teacher for the next three months. After this you will get and exam to test everyone's accumulated skills and the best will be further trained to be Medic Nins, leaving the rest to become nurses and so on. You only have one chance at this, as you may know I'm here on a mission meaning that if you don't give your best you and fail you will remain a nurse until another qualified medic nin examines you. So now that you know this I suggest you introduce yourselves."

"Ryu Takahashi babes, but you can call me Mister Amazing!" The idiot said.

"Hikaru Tagore… You must excuse my friend he's retarded." A polite young man said.

"I've noticed…" The rest of the class introduced themselves and after the necessary first instructions Sakura and Orochimaru dismissed them, their first course being Monday. "Well that went well." Sakura muttered.

"I'd keep my eyes on those two, Sakura-chan…" Orochimaru whispered.

"You mean Itachi and Kisame? The distinct smell of fish food gave them away." She snickered as ways to make fun of the two unsuspecting victims raced through her head at one hundred miles per hour.

"Sakura-chan you really are evil. Anyone who would know that two dangerous criminals are in her class would be scared senseless…"

"Oh don't worry, I already have something in store for them."She smirked as probably the cruelest idea went though her mind. Orochimaru didn't even want to know what it was and escorted her to a restaurant where they could have breakfast, seeing that they skipped it this morning. Diana, Min and Lin were waiting for them in front of the Otokage tower.

"Anything interesting happen you two love birds?" Diana asked in a smug tone.

"You have two genjutsu idiots in your class, did you know?" Min announced.

"Wanna torture them."

"Where were you the last five minutes? I already decided on what to do…" Sakura grinned.

"By the look on your face I assume it is something that will scare them for life." Diana laughed.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"You should have learned to keep your mouth shut Kisame…"

"Aw, come on Itachi… Did you see that fine piece of ass? I mean stealing her from old Oro-chan is the best mission Leader-sama ever gave us." He laughed as he walked alongside his partner.

"You could have given us away and the mission would have been compromised." Itachi muttered in the same unemotional tone.

"Come on Mister I have a fifty foot pole up my ass and I feel emo, you can't tell me that you didn't like her and you never wondered how she ended up with that creep."

"My thoughts are none of your business…"

"Oh yea, you like her…" But Kisame shut up when a feral glare was directed his way.

"We settle down for the weekend and we act on Monday. That means don't get drunk…"

"Party pooper…"

**(Hot springs just outside of Otogakure…)**

Sakura and Orochimaru were having some much needed alone time after her pet's found yet again an excuse to leave.

"So what did you have in mind for our two guests?" He suddenly asked amused.

"Oh you know the works, but if you really wanna find put you'll just have to wait…" Sakura giggled as pulled him in for a kiss. "Your muscles are tense… I'll take care of that…" She said as she quickly repositioned herself behind him so she could give him a massage. Before he could say he was all right though the wonderful feeling of her soothing chakra relieving all his tensions flooded his senses and he obediently leaned back into her wonderful touch. Other men in the vicinity were sending wanton glances at the pink goddess and hateful glares at the man in her arms. It was clear that she was in love with him and they could only stare from the side. As the two were relaxing they didn't notice a pair of honey brown eyes staring at them in the distance. 'So my old number one client isn't dead after all… And now he has a new little friend…Too bad he's mine and I have no intention of sharing him. Beware little pink bitch, I'll bring your little fantasy world to an abrupt end…' and with that the mystery person made her way to the unsuspecting couple.

Orochimaru was enjoying Sakura's company when all of a sudden he felt an all too familiar chakra pattern heading their way. Looking up he saw the woman close in on them. It was Seiko, a local prostitute that he had more than one meeting with. She was the usual stereotype. Excessively sized breasts due to many operations, long slightly deformed legs (probably from keeping them open so much) tanned skin, obviously fake tan due to the unnatural orange tinge shoulder length blond hair and light brown eyes. All in all there was nothing special to look at, her disproportioned figure completely being shadowed by Sakura's harmonious figure. And the massive amount of makeup on her face made her look like a sad attempted clown. He admitted that the girl behind him wore makeup but it was either in such small quantities that it was visible only from a few inches or aristocratic colors that accentuated her beauty. With bouncy steps that made him think the strings that she called a swimsuit would burst she went right to them.

He should have gotten rid of her a long time ago but since at the time she was one of the few that had the guts to offer her services to him in times of 'emergency' he spared her. Now it looked like she had forgotten all the gruesome experiments he had carried out on the ones that got too daring with him and was trying to stake her claim on him.

"Hey stranger, long time no see…" She chirped as she rubbed her over siliconeised breasts against his arm.

"I believe that I specifically told you to bug of years ago…" Orochimaru replied in a pissed voice.

"Aw don't be like that… Lose the kid and let's relive the old times…" She pressed eyeing Sakura. 'I have my work cut out for…' She thought as she took in her opponent. Long pink glossy hair exotically colored eyes pale skin and wonderfully shaped body. Yup, something most women would kill for. She looked like the pageant queen with everything she wanted in her life and plenty more. She was wearing a white one pieced swim suit that hugged her curves perfectly while exposing the ideal amount of skin to be sexy. She already hated the bitch.

"I live in the future and the future is with my Sakura-chan…" He smirked kissing his blossom that was clearly getting uncomfortable. 'Oh well' Sakura thought 'that's the disadvantage of dating someone much older; they've already had many relations…'

"Oro-Kun… You know I'm the best there is…" She still didn't give up. All right now Sakura was getting pissed.

She understood that they had a past relation.

She understood that it was over. He made it perfectly clear.

This whore was getting on her fucking nerves.

Nobody makes a move on the man of her dreams without suffering…

"I believe he said he didn't want old reused merchandise and wanted you back to the retail store." Sakura finally spoke irritated.

"Aw look the baby is crying. Nobody to change your diapers?"

"Well coming from somebody obviously over a hundred stuffed with booze and silicon it's not much of an insult but I suggest you hide before the guys at the sanatorium come looking for you." Sakura shot back.

"Why you little bitch! I'm the queen around here, so you better respect me or…"

"Or you'll telepathically give me STD'S in my sleep?" Sakura cut her off.

"Very funny whore…"

"ENOUGH!" Orochimaru raised his voice yanking Seiko by the hair. "I suggest you leave before you become my next experiment." He growled in her face as he chucked het into the nearby wall. He calmed down and turned to see his beloved staring shocked. He pulled her in a loving embrace kissing her lips gently before pulling back and looking apologetically into her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that…"

"It's all right…"She trailed of remembering the surprise the blasted Uchiha gave her back in Konoha. The wave of guilt that struck her made her tremble in his arms. Orochimaru sensed this and with one swift hand sign he transported them back to their chambers.

"Are you all right?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I have a confession… Just after you left the Uchiha kissed me." She closed her eyes waiting for him to storm out angered but no such thing happened.

"That's all? You were guilty over that? Sakura-chan by the way your acting it's clear that you didn't want it… Don't be so hard on yourself." He soothed. He knew all about the incident, one of his spies saw the whole ordeal even the slap Sasuke got and the way she stormed off.

"I feel so disloyal…" She mumbled not looking at him.

"You are not disloyal. Anyone else would have just brushed it off not beat herself about it. Sakura-chan, don't think for a moment that I would ever hate you…" He finished as he kissed her full on. It was gentle and loving melting all her worries away. Finally separating Orochimaru laid her on the bed and.

"I have more than a few papers to fill in so I'll be back in a few hours. Get some rest my dear, you are clearly tired." And with one last kiss he left. Sakura laid back dozing off wondering that had she done to deserve this man in her life.

**(In Konoha)**

A hyper blond burst into the Hokage's office yelling his lungs out.

"Baa-chan the Akatsuki have been spotted on the rout Sakura took to sound!"

"So…?" She asked in a bored tone while looking on her laptop.

"So…SO? How could you sound so uncaring I mean this is Sakura we're talking about she's too weak to fight the Akatsuki, she's…"

"A great photographer and film maker." Tsunade cut him of turning her laptop so Naruto could clearly see what Sakura did to the Akatsuki. The video concentrated on the funniest moments and Naruto could barely contain his laughter… "So you see Uzumaki Sakura doesn't need protection and I suggest you get back to training if you wanna have the slightest shadow of a chance at beating her at the Hokage trials…"

"What makes you think I'll lose to her?"

"The fact that she defeated the Kyuubi. Now go I have more important work to do then listen to you all day."

Naruto left the Hokage tower muttering to himself, al evidence of guilt for his part behavior gone into ashes and hating his pink haired team mate more than ever. He would be Hokage if it was the last thing he did…

Sasuke on the other hand was trying to find ways to get Sakura to come back to him. He realized that what he did at the hot springs was wrong and he should have tried a more subtitle approach. Sakura was stubborn so he would find ways to make Takeru seem like a bastard. After which he would simply wait for a window of opportunity when they argue to catch his blossom. After all she was meant for him and him alone. A satisfied smirk adorned his face as he continued with his training.

**(Back in Otogakure)**

After three long hours Sakura finally woke up feeling refreshed and relieved. She looked around the room for her liver but no sign of him. He must have had a lot of paperwork to do. With apparently nothing better to di she set of to the kitchen where she started to make sweets. Chocolates, cookies, mini tarts and so on till there were about twenty different assortments to choose from. Putting them on a large platter and sealing them into a scroll she set of to the Otokage tower to find a certain special someone. Six hours have already passed since he left and she was feeling quite worried.

Upon reaching the Tower she was surprised to find it virtually empty and that nobody had seen Orochimaru for hours. All tight now was the tome to panic. She and another two Jounins set out to look for him. They searched the tower high and low but still nothing. One of them decided to look for him in his old lab to see if he was doing some research. Suddenly he burst out in a panic.

"Sakura-sama come quick it's Orochimaru-sama!"

Sakura didn't even ask what was going on but she followed him into the underground lab. There she saw probably the most horrifying thin in her life. There, on the ground was the man she loved, in a pool of his own blood with his hand decaying and almost lifeless. She didn't even have time to shed a tear before she picked him up and put him on a clean table whacking out her first aid kit and giving him chakra and blood replenishing pills, stabilizing his pulse and downing the slight fever. She cleaned his wounds meticulously and proceeding to heal them. She knew he was in severe pain but in this state, anesthetics would probably be fatal. After she finished with his wounds she managed to transport him to their chambers so he could rest properly. Sakura finally let out the tears she'd been keeping since she saw him in that state. She couldn't do anything now till he woke up…

Orochimaru woke up about at midnight and noticed a few things.

He was in his bed rather than the lab.

His arms were healed and fine.

His little blossom was missing.

There was a large platter of sweets next to him…

Conclusion: Sakura found him unconscious and helped him. He had to find her, and his first clue was the smell of tea coming from the kitchen. He knew the aroma well it was an herbal mixture that Kabuto had given him many times to replenish his energy. He found het just as she was pouring the mixture into the cups. She was slightly disarrayed with her hair in a messy braid and her eyes slightly red from crying.

"Sakura…" He called her as she whipped around and caught him in a bear hug.

"You scared the living daylights out of me…" She whimpered into his chest.

"I'm sorry love…"He whispered as he returned her affection.

"You should go back to bed…"

"All right." He said as he left. Five minutes later she came in with the tea. It had a wonderful aroma; the many flavorings Sakura used masking the bitterness. After he downed it he turned to Sakura kissing her full on. This night he would make her his. No more interruptions…

**AN: Review plz, next chap: lemon and Itachi torturing XD**


	7. Oto's blossom II

**Oto's blossom II**

_**(Previously)**_

_"You should go back to bed…"_

_"All right." He said as he left. Five minutes later she came in with the tea. It had a wonderful aroma; the many flavorings Sakura used masking the bitterness. After he downed it he turned to Sakura kissing her full on. This night he would make her his. No more interruptions…_

_**(NOW)**_

Orochimaru's touches were unexpected but not unwelcomed as Sakura leaned down to deepen the kiss and sink her fingers in his long black hair. He in return wound his arms around her waist pulling her to him till she was straddling his waist pressing themselves together in total harmony. His hands travelled on her back in a stroking motion starting from her shoulders pulling her flush against him travelling down her back and lingering on her slim waist before moving down and giving her bottom a sudden squeeze making her squeak in his mouth from the unexpected gesture. He slowly dragged his arms up dragging her shirt up, breaking the kiss for some much needed air. As he threw the shirt aside he took a glance at her. She was wearing a push up bra, the sexy piece of lingerie making her breasts stand out in full attention her already hardening nipples visible through the lacy material. And it was in his favorite colors, black and purple making her look even more delectable. Sakura caught his staring and the satisfied smirk that adorned his face, and blushed deep red as she realized that it was her new found garment that was attracting his attention. Embarrassed, Sakura tried to cover herself but Orochimaru caught her arms before she could do anything.

"What did I say about hiding from me?" He asked in a seductive whisper against her ear making goose bumps run across her skin. "And by the way, your new attire is charming, although I would prefer you without any…" He continued as he flipped them into bed so that now he was hovering over her. Without warning he started attacking her collar bone biting kissing sucking licking every little patch of skin he could reach. It was so soft he couldn't believe it, her scent driving him drunk on her. She was like a drug, so addictive and euphoric it made his senses scream and his little friend wake and prepare for action. He had many women before but nothing like her, no one made him feel the sensations she was, the need to be with her to poses her and mark her as his. No one would be allowed to touch her, to give her the pleasure he was at the moment, her soft mewls and wanton moans being the proof of her feelings.

Sakura on the other hand was in heaven, the feeling of his larger body pressing into her, his wandering hands that were caressing anything they could touch, his sinfully skilful mouth that was showering her with kisses, all were mixed into the marvelous sensation of this man that was ravaging her body with his passion. She detangled her fingers from his hair and moved them down to the hem of his shirt pulling it upward and over his head. He only smirked at her as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. After fiddling with it for a moment he finally managed to undo it and toss it to the floor. This part of her new attire he didn't like. Instead of attacking her chest immediately he captured her lips in a love filled kiss, his hands caressing her thighs and toned stomach. Sakura smiled into the kiss and moved her hands to explore his chest and abdomen. She gently raked her nails dragging them over his nipples causing a growl like moan to erupt from the back of his throat as she continued down to his stomach where she gently traced his taut muscles making a small snort leave his mouth. She broke the kiss to look at him, a devious smirk adorning her flushed face.

"Ticklish aren't we?" She giggled as he gave a light snort. 'So my little morsel you want to play…' He gave a smirk of his own as he attacked her chest intentionally avoiding her nipples and concentrating on her neck. When she had enough she let out a pleading mewl for him to stop teasing. Orochimaru Gave a light chuckle as stopped his game and gave her what she wanted. He lowered his mouth to a pert beast taking a tentative lick before proceeding to suck hard on it making the girl beneath him wither in pleasure. He lowered his hands to her pants and in one swift movement they were on leaving her in the lacy black and purple matching thong. Sakura wasn't far behind using her legs to pull his pants down leaving him in his navy blue boxers.

"Feisty my little spitfire…" He chuckled as he prodded her through her panties. Sakura let out a surprised moan slightly bucking her hips into his sinful fingers. Up until now he hadn't even come close to touching her sacred area but now as she felt some direct stimulation the fire in her took the form of a blazing inferno. If something would interrupt them now she would die. With a new found confidence Sakura removed her hands from his chest and moved them down where hesitantly she touched him through his boxers causing him to release a growl like moan into her mouth as he moved her panties aside and without warning plunged a finger into her tight cavern causing her to let out a scream. He moved in a slight pumping motion till he hit a barrier. Realizing exactly what it was he broke their kiss in order to look in her eyes. "Sakura…" He whispered into her ear as she came out of the haze of passion that possessed her. "Sakura… Are you sure?" He asked her and for the first time she sensed concern in his voice. Sakura was falling in love with him with every little gesture but as she saw the worry in his eyes she knew that no one could ever replace him. She pulled him close so she could whisper in his ear.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life Orochimaru. I would never ever let anyone as close to me as you. I want to be yours and only yours." She finished as she shifted to kiss him on the forehead. With the all clear Orochimaru kissed her like no tomorrow, certain that she, in a few moments would be his and his alone. He removed her panties leaving her for the first time completely exposed in front of a man. Sakura wanted so bad to cover herself but thought against it remaining perfectly still not knowing what to do next. Orochimaru gave her one last peck on the lips as he lowered down to her weeping sex. He kissed the inside if her thighs making her shudder in anticipation and finally plunged his long tongue in her hot cavers. Sakura bolted upright eyes wide in shock before she calmed down and arched her back as he started moving inside her. It hurt slightly but she knew that what was to come would hurt much more. She was panting and trashing as he pumped his tongue swirled it around and took it out licking his lips as if to savor the flavor. Sakura was putty in his hands ready to be molded into whatever shape he desired.

"Hmmmmm, just as I thought. Sweet, just like you…" He smirked as he kissed her giving her a taste of herself, as he inserted two fingers in her stretching her for the next much bigger intrusion. Sakura on the other hand was feeling something in the pit of her stomach build up, like a bubble of fire ready to burst any moment, but the sensation was cut short when he removed his fingers from her body. She opened her eyes and saw him as he removed his last article of clothing revealing his large erection. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized that that 'thing' was supposed to fit inside her. She had seen many naked men in her life, she was a medic, but you don't exactly sprout a first class boner when you're being sewn back together. He laid her on the bed and looked her right in the eye seeing the nervousness in them.

"Last chance to give up Sakura- Tenshi, after this there's no going back." He warned. Sakura just smiled at him and with her last approval he spread her legs wide and settled himself between them. In one fluid motion he was inside her sheathing himself to the hilt and breaking her barrier. Sometimes it was better like taking of a bandied to do it quick but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Sakura felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside, the pain nothing like she ever felt before. All she had now was Orochimaru's soothing voice that was telling her she was going to be all right. "Relax Tenshi, it will all be over soon love, just try to relax."

And so she did. Almost immediately the pain subsided into a slight ache and a wonderful feeling of completion coursed through her body. Tentatively she moved her hips a little the friction making them both moan out in extreme pleasure. Taking this as an approval to move he slowly pulled out till only the tip of his member was in and plowed back in with force causing Sakura to moan out in pleasure.

"Oh my God… ngh hah O-Orochimaru…" Sakura's incoherent speech and the moan of his name almost brought him over the edge. Sakura was extremely tight and hot. Her inner walls felt like liquid hot silk, making control close to impossible. Oh how he was tempted to just fuck her senseless into the early morning hours. But he had to go easy on her, it was her first time and their relation wasn't all that long. He didn't want to hurt or scare her. He set an agonizingly slow pace. At first Sakura was satisfied with it but as the coil in her belly ceased to tighten and a dull ache appeared she started bucking her hips in sync with his thrusts. "Orochimaru… Please go faster…" She asked him in the most seductive voice she could muster in this kind of situation. His control however snapped hearing of her plea.

"Sakura-hime, wrap your legs around my waist and don't let go." Sakura was taken aback by the sudden darkness in his voice but complied anyway. He instantly started a fast rough pace that shook the bed and surprisingly increased in speed and force. Sakura screamed out in pain and pleasure at this feral new approach. It seemed like the beast in him was let out and she couldn't do anything else but buck her hips in sink to his thrusts making their experience all the more fantastic. Orochimaru was drunk on passion, her silk walls being like heaven sent. Sakura felt the familiar bubble in her stomach start to grow again, as his thrusts became more frantic trill finally her vision was clouded with bright lights and the coil sprung taking her through her first orgasm. Orochimaru wasn't far behind his release coming just a few seconds later, his hot seed filling her to the brim and, their mixed juices leaking down both their thighs, as her wall enclosed so hard on him he thought she'd rip his cock off. He slumped tiredly but not spent over her basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"That… was…amazing…" Sakura managed to stutter out as the remains of her orgasm settled and her senses calmed.

"And it was only the start…" He smirked as she felt him harden inside of her ready for another go. He flipped them over so now she was straddling his waist, her hands on his chest and a blush on her face. Sakura complied with his unspoken request and started bouncing on his member, their juices providing the ideal lubricant. He observed the sight before him. Her taut abdomen flexing, her breasts bouncing, the soft blush on her flushed face all combined with her soft mewls of pleasure made her a fully fledged angel. He grabbed her hips and started a fast and herd pace that had them both crying out in pleasure.

"Oh- OROCHIMAU!" She screamed out to the heavens as they came a second time.

"That's it Sakura-hime, scream my name! Let the world know you are mine!" He encouraged as he flipped them yet again, this time she was on all fours as he teased her entrance from behind. He entered again, the new position making her even tighter. He grabbed her severely neglected breasts as he pumped into her like a madman. It wasn't long before they reached their third orgasm falling in a tangled heap of sweaty limbs, panting and truly tired. Orochimaru brought her close to him in a tight embrace. They whispered I love you in the dark as sleep embraced them both.

Next day they didn't wake up till late noon. Orochimaru was the first to stir finding himself in the same situation the morning prior. Sakura was snuggled closely to him keeping him still in a warm embrace. He lowered down and started placing soft kisses on her neck, gently waking her up. As soon as her vision cleared front sleep she gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"Good morning sunshine." She mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"More like good afternoon hime…" He corrected her as she kissed his cheek.

"I guess we better get up before they think we're dead." She giggled as she attempted to get up but a lingering soreness between her legs made her fall back over her lover in a tangled bunch. "I also guess I should learn to walk again…" She continued blushing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go that rough on you…"

"Don't apologize! Last night was the most wonderful experience I've ever had. I would do it again and again but only with you…" She finished blushing.

"Then I presume you won't mind us taking a shower together…" He chuckled as s devious smirk adorned his lips. Before she could protest though, she found herself being carried bridal style into the bathroom where he set her on the edge of the large bath tub. He adjusted the temperature and gently set her on her feet. Sakura opened a bottle of her special body wash, immediately the room being flooded with the exotic aroma. She foamed it up on a sponge and proceeded to rub it on his body. Smirking to her actions he grabbed another sponge and using the same body wash he started rubbing her paying special attention to her intimate parts. Sakura only realized his naughty plan as she felt a finger inside her. Two could play at this game, she deviously thought as she started pumping his shaft both caught in a battle of the wits as they tried to see who would give up. The winner wasn't known as they soon found themselves on their knees; Sakura pressed on the glass door her back facing him as he entered her from behind. It felt entirely different now. There was no pain, just the wonderful feeling of being filled to the brim and then some. Unlike last night Orochimaru was muck gentler with her now, the feeling intensified by the hot water cascading over them. After another three rounds they finally finished their shower and after a nice healthy meal courtesy of Sakura they went out for a walk. Being Sunday the streets were crowded. Many heads turned at the sight of the odd couple especially at the displays of affection Orochimaru was showing towards his blossom. He once again took her to the hot springs claiming that it would be best to sooth her aches. In the distance they didn't notice the hateful glares sent to them by a familiar annoying female.

'How dare she? How dare she steal him from me?' Were Seiko's only thoughts seeing the couple back at the hot springs. Orochimaru never gave her such affection. It was only sex and out the door with her money. Never a word of kindness, never a smile, nothing. Pinky on the other hand was making him act like a love stoned teen, capturing all his attention and many of the other males in the vicinity. This time though they acted differently, their moves being more intimate, daring and sexual. It didn't take a genius to know what they did last night. With the grace of a turkey on ice she waltzed to the couple seizing her chance as she saw the pink bitch half asleep in her man's arms.

"Oh Orochimaru baby I knew you couldn't stay away from me for long." She squeaked in a failed attempt of seduction.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear last time we met that I'm not interested in you. Do I really have to kill you to get the point across?" He responded not even looking at her.

"Oh I know you were angry the last time we met. I know you want me. Leave the brat and come with me to the back, where we always met." She persisted. God was she that stupid? Orochimaru snapped his head in her direction, a feral snarl leaving his lips.

"_Leave us now." _The ferocity in his voice made her back of instantly. She ran off in complete defeat. He took a glance at the girl in his arms only to see that she was sleeping soundly. He transported them back to their bedroom where he dried and changed her in her night gown, setting her on the bed and settling himself besides her. Monday came fast and Sakura woke up early to prepare a special breakfast and get ready for the students. She put on her usual black pants and a sleeveless turtle neck shirt, fingerless gloves and high heeled boots. She pulled her hair back with a few pins and added some sweet smelling perfume. Just as she was ready to call him Orochimaru walked down the stairs in nothing but his pajama pants.

"It seems that you're the early bird my dear…" He smirked as he kissed her.

"And you're the lazy ass, now settle down and eat. Remember we have work today. Just as she said this her three wayward pets showed up. "And just where were you three there last two days?" She asked irritated as she set their meals.

"Relax Saku we were just exploring the surrounding forests. Besides you two look particularly happy today. Did you rick the building's foundation while we were away?" Diana said with amusement while the birds kept chanting naughty naughty at them.

"As a matter of fact we did my dear Diana." Orochimaru smirked at the panther's more that satisfied expression and Sakura's major blush. After all that happened between them she was still shy about the topic.

"Stop talking and start eating!" Sakura scolded as they shut up and enjoyed their meal. Orochimaru didn't know why but he felt the same sensations he had only when he was with his own family. Sakura was doing him a world of good, and he loved it. Soon they were at the hospital and separated. She went in to her class and he went to his office leaving Diana Min and Lin to stand watch in a tree. The day went perfectly. All her new students learnt how to generate tissues from mere cells in Petri dishes, and then attach them together, regenerating nerves and arranging them in the correct anatomical positions. They still needed practice but they were doing great. By the end of the session they had practically fallen in love with their new teacher, her kindness and her interactive teaching method doing wonders. They practically escorted her to the Otokage tower paying special attention to her pets. Orochimaru was quite surprised to see that she had won their trust and respect so fast.

On their way home the two 'special' students offered to escort them under the excuse that they didn't want anything to happen to Oto's blossom as they now called her. Reaching an isolated place in Sound Itachi and Kisame attacked catching the couple in the water prison technique…

"HA Itachi this was too easy." Kisame bellowed to his partner as he eyed Sakura. "Aw Pinky I thought you had a little more fight in you."

"A little is not the proper way to describe me." She laughed as Diane appeared in her evolved form, Min and Lin surrounding Itachi. One well aimed swipe freed her master and her lover and they took fighting stances. This was bad. Kisame proceeded to distract Orochimaru while Itachi escaped the phoenixes and went straight to Sakura intending to end the fight fast, using his Mangekyo. Immediately he caught her in his red and black world, tied on the cross.

"For the next seventy two hours you will experience extreme torture." He calmly stated, but before he could pull out his sword he found himself suddenly in a lush sakura garden strapped to a chair, unable to move even his smallest muscle. Sakura appeared in front of him an all knowing smirk adorning her face. Immediately the grim reality struck him. She had broken the Mangekyo and he was at her mercy. As he stood there waiting for the fatal blow that would only one question plagued his mind.

"How…?" Sakura understood what he meant and calmly walked in front of him ready to explain everything.

"Like all mind control the Mangekyo uses a level of telepathy in order to delve in another person's mind making a link, like a computer cable. But like most links it works both ways, meaning that someone with over the average telepathy can enter your mind at the same level as your do theirs. Your telepathic cells are located in the optic nerve and are supposed to be inactive. The sharingan works by pumping enormous amounts of chakra into these cells causing them to spasm and generate the necessary energy in order for you to use the sharingan but it damages the surrounding cells. And by the way all people have these special optic nerve cells. That's why you're going blind and how I got in here." She explained Itachi remaining speechless about what he just found out. Never in his life did he think someone would know sharingan function A-Z.

"If this were true it means that all humans would have the sharingan."

"Yes, but there is something else. There's one feature that only the Uchiha clan has in the form of two little chakra veins that go straight to the optic nerve and provide the necessary chakra to activate the sharingan. That's why it's also the dominant gene. It's the active version. Just because a baby has it doesn't necessarily mean it's from the Uchiha part of the family." She smirked as he took im all of this new info.

"If you're telling me this I know you're going to kill me Haruno…"

"Heck no I'm just going to have some much needed fun with you after all everyone needs a good laugh nowadays." She finished with a laugh as they seemingly transported. Itachi found himself in a dark forest. Suddenly a bunny whizzes past him yelling "I'm late! I'm lade, oh my, oh my!" Was he in Alice in Wonderland? Just as he thought it was the stupidest genjutsu the Queen of hearts appeared and immediately as she saw him she yelled:

"Off with his head! Off with his head!" Itachi made a mad dash to escape but found himself in another kid's story. Jack and the bean stock being chased by the giant. This mental torture pasted through all the seventy two hours of this. He found himself staring in all the children's stories and cartoons including Tex Avery's magical maestro and who killed who, Little red riding hood Looney toons and Foghorn leghorn and the list continued till he was a nervous wreck. Kid's shows could drive a person mad.

Real world only three seconds have passed but Itachi bolted away from her with a scream. Kisame had never seen his partner in panic mode. HE used his water jutsu to form the artificial lake and his sharks but just as he thought the battle was won the water started taking its own shape. Pretty soon it shifted into a giant armored centaur leaving his sharks high and dry with a mega creature about to rip them apart.

"Itachi we have to go."

"Agreed." but before they made the necessary hand signs they froze in time.

"Sakura what did you do?" Orochimaru asked confused.

"Just a little time jutsu that gives us an hour to play with them." Sakura laughed as she pulled out diverse outfits and makeup from her bag. Orochimaru didn't even want to know how she fit them all in the small bag. One hour pate Kisame was a baby blue ballerina with little pigtails and whore's makeup and Itachi was a fairy princess with butterfly makeup lavender colored ball gown with a heart shaped hole in the back showing off his ass and high heels. After Sakura added the necessary sparkles and last touches on their makeup she took many pictures. Finally the jutsu broke and they teleported to the Akatsuki base leaving Orochimaru cracking up.

**(Akatsuki Base)**

Hidan Kakuzu Deidara Sasori and Tobi were relaxing in the main living room after their mission, not even now fully calm when the leader walked in.

"You call yourselves shinobi? I don't know why I keep you here. I should just keep competent shinobi like Itachi and Kisame, you worthless lot." He bellowed but nobody seemed to mind. In a flash Princess Itachi and Twinkle toes Kisame appeared in the middle of the room. Making all the inhabitants stare. This was too precious.

"You were saying?" Hidan bellowed laughing. They just heard a falling sound and the stunned shinobi looked to see their leader passed out on the floor. Suddenly the room was killed with laughter as they pointed at the three.

"What's so funny?" Kisame asked confused.

"You are!" Sasori managed to say. As they looked at themselves they almost fell back at the sight. They tried to go to their rooms only to trip on Itachi's long skirt and fell into a flittering pile. Konan and Zetsu walked in but as they saw the sight they joined the leader in dream land as they passed out.

"ITACHI FAIRI-CHAN AND KISAME GIRLY-CHAN WILL YOU GIVE TOBI A HUG!" The hyper masked man suddenly jumped at them.

"Calm down Tobi and let us change." Kisame tried to be as calm as he could in a blue tutu.

"MO YOU'LL SPOIL THE PRETINESS. THIS SOULD BE OUR NEW UNIFORM AND TOBI SHOULD BE FAIRI PRINCE!" The menacing tone in Tobi's voice made everyone back up and Itachi and Kisame make a run for it to their rooms. Little did they know that they were being spied on by many flying spy cam's recording all the best angles.

**(Otogakure)**

Sakura just finished editing the hour long video and was showing it to Orochimaru who couldn't stop laughing.

"So what do you think?" She asked in a sly voice.

"You're going to post it on the internet aren't you?" He asked calming down.

"Of course I will. This baby will bring me a fortune." She laughed as she pressed Enter and the video was automatically on you tube along with the spy video of Karin's progress at the sanatorium.

**(VIDEO)**

Sasuke was visiting the nut job. Just as he sat down they brought her all tied up.

"Hello Karin…" He said awkwardly as he didn't know what to say to an insane person.

"Grandmamma is that you?" She asked in a wacky voice. "It's nice that you came not we can have a tea party and play with mister Unicorn." She continued babbling on about random stuff like man eating cookies and flying condoms till Sasuke just ran out the room completely freaked out. "WAIT WE HAVEN'T EVEN CHOPPED A BULL'S GENITALS OF AS A SIMBOL OF OUT MASCULINITY!" She yelled as they put her back into the padded room.

**(END VIDEO) **

"Sakura-chan…" He said in a seductive voice feeling up her thighs.

"Yes dear…" She answered as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"We should play some more, after all it's your body I crave at the end of the day." He smiled as he raised her skirt.

"Oh I completely agree…" She smiled as she straddled his hips. Tonight they wouldn't be getting much sleep.

**Well this is my first lemon. Let me know what you think. Review PLZ XD**


	8. Torture in acts…

**Torture in acts…**

**Act 1: Tobi's diary.**

Dear Diary-chan.

Today Tobi is a sad boy… Itachi Fairy-chan and Kisame Girly-chan ruined the prettiness (sniff). Not only did they destroy the pretty dresses and washed up all the cute paint and glitter but they threatened Tobi if he ever told anyone else (Sniff) he would be BAD BOY (WAHHH). And the worst part is that nobody wants to play dress up with Tobi! Deidara-chan won't even talk to me and Hidan-san won't give me another hug!

Leader-sama was also mean to Tobi. He didn't want to change our uniforms. Why can't we wear pink robes with Sponge Bob instead of the black and red cloaks? He's just jealous of Tobi's incredible idea and wants' to keep it all to himself. Anyways, Tobi is sad… I was going through the forest trying to find my happy place when suddenly Tobi found a nice cottage with an old lady inside waving to Tobi through the window. Leader-sama told Tobi never to speak to strangers but the others always talked to strange girls at the bars and sometimes even had sleepovers at their rooms **(Brothels people.) **so why shouldn't Tobi make friends?

Tobi approached cautiously, she could be a shinobi but she only smiled at Tobi and asked.

"Why are you so sad sunny?"

"Tobi's friends were mean to Tobi, they don't want to play with Tobi…"

"AW you poor dear… You know if you want them to play with you, you should get them something sweet. That was they will have plenty of energy to play with you."

"Wow… Thank you miss, thank you so much, Tobi really needed a friend right now… But what should Tobi get them?"

"Chocolate put's people in a good mood, and anybody likes it, why don't you make them something with chocolate?"

"But Tobi doesn't know how to cook…"

"It's all right sunny if you want we can make something together. It's been a long time since I had company…"

After this the nice old lady and Tobi made a big chocolate cake with nuts and honey. It was so pretty with all the chocolate flowers and all. Tobi thanked the lady and went off to base.

**ACT 2: Effects.**

What Tobi didn't see when he left was the old lady releasing the genjutsu barrier and lifting her cloak revealing none other than Sakura. Coming back from a shopping trip and sensing his chakra was just too god a opportunity to miss out on. Without him noticing she put a powerful hallucinogen in the cocoa used to make the cake. With spy cams following this would be a fun event to watch. After all Orochimaru left for the weekend on a business trip leaving her bored and alone and a bit sexually frustrated.

**(Akatsuki Base)**

Tobi bused through the door as happy as can be with the cake in his arms and set it on the dining room table yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Come out everybody! Tobi brought a nice big chocolate cake for all of us!" HE cheerily called them. The first one to come out was Deidara.

"Wow un, where did you get it un?" He asked dumb folded.

"From an old lady!" He squealed as he continued to call everyone out. Finally they all gathered and Tobi cut the cake serving everyone a nice large slice so the chocolate could make them happy.

"This is good shit!" Hidan exclaimed as he woofed down his piece even going for seconds loving the taste of honey chocolate.

"For once you did something right un." Deidara said equally enjoying the treat.

"Hn…" Was Itachi's nonchalant response. **Inner Itachi: "HN my ass you fucking dickless jackass, this is the best. Ask him where he got it stupid before the idiot forgets!" He jumped up and down.**

"This is good…" Came the Leader's calm reply as Konan only nodded smiling.

Sasori ate silently the new taste sending a zing of pleasure to his now human body; Kakuzu doing the same.

"You really are a good boy Tobi!" Kisame exclaimed as the slight taste of rum from the cream could be sensed.

"I don't eat there things." Both of Zetsu's sides said.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW !" Tobi begged as he gave the plant man the biggest and saddest puppy dog whines. Finally he took a taste of it the rich chocolate being a nice change from raw meat. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" He finally squealed as he ate his cake. An hour later they were all in random places of the base when…

**(HIDAN)**

He suddenly felt slightly dizzy and then it stopped. He looked around noting his surroundings, then he looked at himself suddenly snarling disgusted and started screaming in a dramatic voice.

"WHY SHOULD THE HUMAN BODDY SUFFER? WHY SHOULD THE RESTRICTIONS AND STUPIDITY OF MAN KIND DESTROY OUR NATURAL BEAUTY? COVERING OUR BODIES IN RAGGS TO HIDE THE TRUE US! WHY?" He wailed as he shed his cloak. "WHY!" He wailed again as he shed his pants. "WHY!" He wailed a third time as he shed his shoes. "OH DEAR HOLY LORD JASHIN WHY?" He wailed for the last time as he shed his boxers leaving him completely nude. "Never will I ever be restrained by the prohibitions and human stupidity; I will show the world the beauty; the true beauty of the human body." He sang as he started to run through the forest jumping and shaking his family jewels for all to see. It didn't matter to him if he got sprayed by a skunk, nor that he ran through a field of poison ivy, nor the terrified cries of some children and their parents that happened to pass through the forest. He would spread the nudity, and the beauty of the exposed human body. After all he was HIDAN; the nudist artist…

**(DEIDARA)**

He was flying though the sky when all of the sudden he felt strange. Blaming it on the excessive amount of cake eaten he landed near a large village and decide to leg it till he felt better. Suddenly he passed a large bridal shop, suddenly skidding to a stop and looking into the window. He entered and started examining the dresses. One of the store managers and the bridal consultant came to him.

"May we help you young man?" She asked smiling.

"Yes ma'am I would like to try a few dresses." He answered in a hyper Tobi voice. 'Oh great. Another gay one. Why only our shop?' They asked themselves as they gave the closest thing to a smile.

"And what would you like to try young man?" This time the consultant asked.

"Oh anything that will look stunning." He squealed excitedly. Deidara then tried on a myriad of dresses, ball gowns; mermaid dresses, modern and classic ones, sexy and pageant dresses. Finally he chose one of each spending a whopping 200.000 Dollars on about 14 dresses he liked. After this he continued by buying 10 makeup palettes and many gel liners and gloss palettes. He curled his hair and did his nails pink and scooted back to base, but not before he bought some jewelry the total price being about 250.000 dollars. After all he would marry Itachi Today.

**(SASORI)**

Sasori was working on a new puppet when he all of a sudden dozed off. When he woke up he was in a dark room filled with satin pillows and comforters hands tied above his head and he was in a kitty outfit.

"You've been a naughty boy Saso-kun…" A voice he knew but didn't quite realize who it belonged to resounded through the room. "You must be punished you naughty boy…" It chuckled.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you know me you silly boy…" It answered as a large chair appeared out of nowhere. Slowly turning around it revealed elder Chiyo in perhaps the most revealing bikini he had ever seen locking her lips, exposing her toothless mouth with much too much makeup waving her hips the loose skin flapping making him just want to puke.

"Grandma; get the hell away from me!" He yelled as she kneeled between his legs. "Leave me alone." He screamed as she closed her face to his crotch. "NO PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! GET AWAY, GET AWAY! AAAAAHHHHH…" He screamed but in real life he was yelling at Hiruko.

**(LEADER) **

He was doing paperwork as per usual until he looked out the window and saw a large tree. Normally something like this didn't attract his attention but in a flash he was out climbing it. When he reached the top:

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" He sang as he jumped off. Being a ninja meant he didn't get injuries like a normal person. He assessed his surroundings and climbed another large tree. "I BELIEVE I CAN TOUTCH THE SKY!" He continued. Same result same action, he continued jumping and singing form every large tree he could see.

**(KONAN)**

She was wearing a barbarian outfit made from the kitchen pots and pans fighting trees with a fork and using a butcher's knife as a shield.

"Ha, evil Skeletor! Feel the wrath of my sword!" She yelled at the trees trying to kill them with the fork as she was fighting an imaginary battle. "I will save the word!" She yelled as she ran into the base and came out the back o her hands decorated with Christmas lights and a star on her butt. "I'm the devil." She stated in a creepy voice.

**(Zetsu)**

"OH YES BABY! KEEP IT UP YEAH YEAH YEAH, GIVE IT TO ME; GIVE IT TO ME HARD! Keep it up. Don't stop for anything, aw you two want to join, come on whore let's gangbang!" He was yelling wile touching himself under a bee hive in the middle of a flower field encouraging the bees to sting while rubbing himself with pollen and honey, having plant sex, thinking he was the female part of the plant.

**(KAKUZU) **

As per usual he was hunting the next bounty for the Akatsuki, not caring about his fellow members when he decided he deserved a rest, after a three hour walk in the hottest part of the day a little pause wouldn't hurt. He felt strange but suddenly sensed a rattling noise in the bushes.

"Whose there!" He demanded as he took a fighting stance.

"Just me…" A voice answered as the person emerged from the bushes. It was none other than Sakura in a very skimpy dark green dress that covered nothing with a naughty smirk on her face.

"What do you want?" Again he demanded.

"You… I want you to deflower me, to show me what a real man is. I want your big hard shaft inside me, to save me from the snake boy and make me yours!" She demanded as she straddled his waist. He took no time in undressing them.

In the real world he was masturbating in front of a snapping turtle. The supposed clothes were in face some debris on its carapace that he removed. Seeing the wiggling thing in front of it the turtle thought it was a giant worm. Happy for the free meal it bit Kakuzu's member and started shaking and pulling at it. In his mind he was fucking his crush ever since he saw her, the drug doubling as an anesthetic. With a few more hard pulls the turtle managed to rip of a healthy chunk of and run away with it. In his mind Kakuzu was chasing Orochimaru that kidnapped his girl.

**(KISAME)**

Being sent on a solo mission was a real drag for Kisame. Despite the fact that he was lonely he was bored out of his mind. He had no idea why but this particular mission took a fairly long time to prepare even thought he was just retrieving a scroll. Grumpily walking through the forests of mist, he came across an Anbu squad. Instead of trying to beat the shit out of them like he usually does he stared at them feeling a sudden happiness.

"Hoshigaki Kisame you are under arrest!" One of the Anbu yelled but all that came across his face was a naughty smirk.

"Didn't you hear us?" Another one wailed. Nothing, still Kisame smiled at them like a pedophile. Suddenly he shed his cloak in a dramatic pose and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"I'M A FAIRY PRINCESS!" As the cloak fell to the ground it revealed the modified version on Itachi's dress only this time it fit him. Samehada was covered in sparkles and little stars and he had little wings on his back. "ALLRIGHT MY LOVELIES YOU HAVE THREE WISHES!" Again he yelled as he started to swing Samehada randomly.

"" The entire squad ran out of sight speeding full force to the Kage tower. Upon entering they barged in his office.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" He bellowed but instead of an answer he got pummeled with the Anbu gear by the disturbed squad.

"We Quit! We're not getting paid nearly enough to go through such trauma." The leader yelled as the Anbu ran out in a flurry leaving the Kage truly confused looking at the retreating group. Meanwhile Kisame was skipping in a fairy like manner to the destination and after several Akatsuki allies Killed themselves nothing that they have seen everything he made his way back to base.

**(ITACHI)**

Itachi was walking through the base trying to shake the weird feeling he was having. Exiting to the back gardens he had a vision of his father with a frown on his face. Itachi sometimes had nightmares about the massacre but he didn't show it. He just ignored the vision and moved on. A few feet farther he had the same vision. He ignored it again. The third time he couldn't ignore it because his father was wearing a yellow polka dot bikini with his manhood practically bursting out. He suddenly ran away and sat on the edge of a nearby pond he started chanting.

"I am Itachi Uchiha. I am a member of the Akatsuki. I did not see my father in a bikini. I am Twenty-one years old I have a brother…" He continued reminding himself but when he turned another vision on his father came in his mind and this time he was blowing of Sasuke. 'OH DEAR GOD NO' He thought as he ran into his room and started chanting again. "I am Itachi Uchiha. I am a member of the Akatsuki. I am Twenty one years old. I did not see my brother getting a blowjob from my dead father…" But as he turned he saw probably the most disturbing thing in the world. Barack Obama was getting it up the ass from Michael Jackson in his bed. He rubbed his eyes in shock and in bewilderment but when he opened them again he saw his father Sasuke and Shisui join in probably the most disturbing image of his life. Inner Itachi was in pervy mode dancing on a pole in leopard undies cracking champagne while singing: **"Come on you I know you wanna join." ** Itachi only ran out screaming now truly disturbed: "I am Itachi Uchiha. I am a member of the Akatsuki. I am Twenty one years old. I did not see Barack Obama, Michael Jackson, Sasuke and my father having an orgy in my bed and I DO NOT WANNA JOIN!" He screamed into the horizon.

**Tobi **was having the time of his life just as the nice old lady said. Deidara was playing dress up with him, Kisame was being pretty again and Leader Sama was playing birdie.

**(OTOGAKURE)**

Sakura was watching the videos with a heavy nosebleed and wide eyes. After the initial shock she left the spy cams to do their job as she made some cookies with the same formula and sent them to Konoha. Ino Karin and Naruto were her next victims.

**Act 3: secret admirers.**

Ino Karin and Naruto were all in Konoha Park after the doctors decided the red head could be free as three Anbu delivered the each a package. They opened them and after reading the lovey dovey notes they ate the contents. Immediately they were stunned staring in space. Just then Suigetsu and Sasuke walked by.

"I'm telling you man Sakura practically taught me how to cook over the phone…" Suigetsu admitted.

"Hn…" Sasuke answered.

"Oh yea you're going to win her back in no time." Suigetsu let out the sarcasm as they saw the frozen trio.

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked but Naruto bounced up and stripped to his underwear.

"I AM FOX BABY AND I'LL RID THE WORLD OF EVIL WITH MY POOPOO THROUWING SUPERPOWERS." He declared as he started grabbing dog shit and throwing it randomly. Karin looked at herself, her eyes widening in horror.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHY DO I HAVE BOOBS?"She screamed toughing herself till she reached her womanly parts. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY COCK? THEY TURNED ME INTO A WOMAN! I'LL NEVER HAVE AND ERECTION AGAIN!" She cried out as she was running everywhere while the ear piece she still had in was making demonic laughter noises. Finally Ino took a glance at Sasuke bolting up and screaming.

"SPONGE BOB! OH SPONGE BOB YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME IN EMO VERSION!" She cried out latching on Sasuke's neck. "I LOVE YOU SPONGE BOB!"

"What the hell?" He asked as she started to shed her clothes.

"I LOVE YOU EMO SPONGE BOB! PLEASE WON'T YOU PLEASE LET ME SUCK YOU'RE COCK! I DON'T THINK STD'S WILL AFFECT YOU; AFTER ALL I'VE BEEN PRACTICING SEX SINCE I WAS FOURTEEN. I MEAN I'VE HAD EVERYTHING! DO ME! DO ME NOW!" She yelled as Sasuke gave a mad dash to the Hokage's office. Nobody being there he opted for the next best thing and ran to the outskirts of Konoha passing a local pig farm. Ino stopped and took a long glance at the pigs suddenly spotting a black one.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEE! SASUKE-KUN! WILL YOU DO ME? EMO PIRATE SPONGE BOB IS AFTAID OF STD'S!" She yelled as the pig squealed. Taking that as a yes she proceeded to try to rape the poor animal chasing it through the waste pit and swimming in pig shit about three hours till the farmer called the authorities and they dragged her away to the hospital to see if she gave the poor animal STD's.

**(Otogakure)**

After two long days on negotiating Orochimaru finally got back home; wanting nothing than to relax with his little cherry angel. He missed her allot these two days he had been gone and he couldn't believe how attached he was to her. It was well past midnight but he still found a flower shop and bought her a large bouquet of roses. He wasn't surprised when he found her peacefully sleeping and laid the flowers in a vase. He removed the laptop from her lap but as he looked at the screen to turn it off he had an instant nose bleed as he saw the horror. There was a spy cam window with the Akatsuki. Oh the mayhem. Deidara was in a mega wedding dress with diamonds and lace everywhere kissing a poor weasel as the tiny creature struggled to escape biting and scratching his face while he sang _'I will marry you Itachi I will!' _Kisame behind him as he patted the already terrified creature's back thinking it was his partner and Tobi was throwing flowers. Sasori and Itachi we're huddled in a dark corner as the red head screamed that his grandma was trying to rape him and Itachi was muttering thins about Obama, Michael Jackson and his father having a threesome on his bed. Hidan was running around naked red as a tomato from what seemed like poison ivy rashes. It wouldn't have been that disturbing if his manhood was not inflamed by as seemingly allergic reaction. He was a man and it made him flitch. He would have to ask her what she did in the morning. Viewing on he saw the leader jumping out of tall trees leaving a trail of indents in the ground while his blue haired partner was pretending to be the devil Christmas tree from hell. He found this funny and started to laugh not noticing his lover waking up. She caught him in a bear hug kissing him on the neck.

"How was your trip?" She asked lovingly.

"Not nearly as eventful as your weekend." He answered as he saw Zetsu about to burst from the bee stings and the face that he was sprouting flowers. Finally they saw Kakuzu drunkenly chasing a turtle as it wan with more than half his cock and one ball into the water screaming _'Give me back Sakura you shake bastard.'_

As he was about to ask her what was going on she only showed him the drug and an all knowing smile adorned his face as a news video popped onto the screen.

**(VIDEO)**

"Latest news in Konoha! A young girl by the name of Ino Yamanaka was apprehended today as she raped a pig from a local farm. Known by many as the loosest goose in the village Miss Ino was checked for STD's at the local hospital testing positive for many diseases including HIV. Right now we can see all the people she had intercourse with at the hospital waiting for the test results, as you can clearly see they are about 80 people waiting in line." The presenter flashed images of them revealing Naruto, Ebisu, Kakashi, Hiashi Hyuuga Neji and Hinata, and the list continued including even Rock Lee and Guy. "This is indeed a terrible misfortune…"

**(END VIDEO)**

"Oh my God!" Sakura cried out. "Thank god I was waiting for the perfect man…" She finished with a heavy sigh.

"So that means I'm your mister perfect?" Orochimaru asked kissing her. "The one you would be willing to spend the rest of your life with?" He continued as he pulled a small box from his pocket. He was going to wait till the end of the mission to ask her in front of Tsunade, in the form of Takeru of course but after hearing her words he decided that now was the best time.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused not noticing the small box.

"What I mean is…" He said as he pulled her to her feet and kneeled in front of her presenting the ring. It was a beautiful double gold band with a large diamond in the middle and a ruby on each side that practically lit up the room. "Sakura Haruno, will you be my wife?" He finally asked. Sakura was shock frozen at first but she recovered as she felt the tears to her eyes. She caught him in probably the most passionate kiss both had ever experienced. After what seemed like an eternity they separated and she happily screamed:

"YES YES A MILLION TIMES YESSSSSSSSS!" She cried as she embraced him. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her removing their clothes leaving them in only underwear. Both exhausted they lay contently in each other's arms whispering one final I love you before succumbing to sleep. Who would have thought that they would be engaged after only two months…?

**Review please. I wanna know what you think. XD**


	9. Complications

**Complications**

It's been already eight weeks since Orochimaru proposed but already they were living like a happily married couple. Every day they would have lunch at a restaurant, spend the evenings walking or at the hot springs and dinner was often forgotten due to the fact that hot steamy sex was much more tempting that food leaving them with a mega appetite in the mornings. The pets Diana Min and Lin were in heaved themselves and loving it. Orochimaru always gave them special attention especially when he secretly negotiated with them to not let anyone interrupt his alone time with Sakura. Life was good. Sakura's students passed with flying colors and the Sound hospital was now one of the most sought out in the region. Every weekend they would go somewhere where they could be alone. When Seiko found out about them she almost killed herself, that's how jealous she was of the pink haired beauty. The drug Sakura used on the Akatsuki wore off in about a week but they still felt the after effects and avoided her altogether. Yup life was wonderful. But alas, sadly Sakura had to return to Konoha to announce her engagement and her moving to Sound permanently. There was nothing left there for her anyway and as long as they didn't know 'Takeru's' true identity they would leave her and Orochimaru alone. They agreed to announce Sakura's moving after the Hokage trials just to show everyone just what she was made of, extra long training sessions together increasing both their levels and then some though usually they would end up against a tree moaning but not in pain.

Nearing the gates of Sound they were greeted by Sakura's students that were not willing to let her leave but came to say goodbye. Sakura took the time to hug everyone guaranteeing that her leave is temporary. Finally they left through the gates with the students waving goodbyes. The first part of the trip was uneventful, Orochimaru deciding that it would be best to find an inn and sure enough the next village had one. It was small and cozy by comparison to the hotel they staid id when they used when they came to Sound. As per usual Diana Min and Lin decided they preferred to roam outside rather than go to sleep.

"So my love you seemed awfully quiet the whole way… Is there something wrong?" Orochimaru asked as he hugged her from behind.

"Oh nothing. Just a little nervous as to what my folks will say when they find out that we're getting married." Sakura said a little nervous. And she had many reasons to be this way considering she never argued with her parents and this would be big news.

"Relax my love. I'm sure they will be fine with it." He soothed as he started planting kisses on her neck gently massaging her breasts. Sakura responded with a wanton moan quickly spinning around to kiss him. This is how it always ended. No matter how tired he was if Sakura was upset he would sooth her with sweet words and many attentions, eventually ending up in bed. "They have absolutely no reason to be upset with you Tenshi…" He continued as he removed her top gently over her head revealing her black satin bra. Sakura removed his shirt and started planting kisses along his broad chest. Over the time she spent with him she had grown in confidence, no longer blushing and hiding every time sex was mentioned and was now quite daring. This fiery attitude gave Orochimaru extreme pleasure during their lovemaking but still kept her innocence at the same time.

He pulled her up and undid the zipper on her pants dragging them down agonizingly slow. This is the part he loved the most. Teasing her till she begged to be taken. He complied happily but it was something that turned him on to no limits. The way she would writhe and tremble under his touch, the way her moans would fluidly seep through her raspberry lips, everything about her was so intoxicating.

He gave a silent thanks to proposing because if she would have left he didn't know what he would do, but he certainly knew that it would include killing the one who took her or even Konoha. But she didn't want to go back, no she stayed with him. He smirked as he pulled her to the bed gently laying her down with him on top showering her face and chest with kisses. He unclasped her bra latching his mouth to a pert breast while she used her legs to remove his pants. He pressed his covered erection to her soft feminine parts showing her what exactly she was doing to him as he was working his tongue around her rosy nipple while massaging her other breast roughly. This is how they both liked it. A combination of rough and gentle. The passion was always burning and they were addicted to each other. Sakura used her strength to flip them over and kissed him as she rubbed his erection. She removed his boxers teasingly slow making an impatient hiss leave his mouth. She lowered down, he hot breath ghosting over his member. She took a tentative lick starting from the base to the tip before she engulfed him and started a slow pace. He bucked his hips up to meet her half way but her teasingly slow pace made him inpatient and the face that he was hard as a steel pipe didn't help either. Orochimaru flipped them over and ghosted his breath over her sacred area just as she did with his member giving her a taste of her own medicine. Without warning he plunged his tongue and two fingers inside her making sakura jump up with a scream. By this time they were both panting and eager.

"O-Orochi-kun hah nyah huh please stop teasing, take e already." She pleaded as she bucked into his touch.

"Oh Sakura-chan… How would you like me to take you? Is it slow and passionate…?" He asked as his fingers slowed down almost to the point of stopping, his other hand removing her panties that till now were only set to the side. He licked his fingers dry as he tossed her panties somewhere in the room not caring at the moment. "Or would you like me to take you hard and fast, let the world know that you are mine." He continued as he plunged his fingers back in full force.

"Whichever way you want to my love, I'm yours and only yours." She answered as she rose on her elbows. Orochimaru pulled out and sat back beckoning her to straddle his hips. Sakura complied as he positioned his member at her heated core, in one swift move sheathing himself to the hilt and moaning out loud. No matter how many times they did this she was still virgin tight. He set a slow pace at first gradually speeding up.

"Oh-Orochimaru…" Sakura whispered sensually into his ear causing him to jerk up but maintain the pace they had.

Slowly he rose up in a sitting position wrapping one arm around her lower back and one around her torso pulling her flush against him nuzzling her neck. Sakura responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling his hair. Moments like this held so much affection both showing each other just how strong the love was. Eventually they loosened their hold on each other and caught up in a searing lip lock while Orochimaru repositioned them on the bed so he was hovering above her. He plunged back in starting a bruising pace that knocked the breath out of both of them, his arms still embracing her while she traced irregular patterns on his back. Sakura was in ecstasy. She felt like her body had melted into liquid fire that held together just by her skin and feeling his sweat slicked body against hers was heaves. Little did she know he was feeling the same thing. He once again flipped her over so she was lying on her stomach entering her from behind, continuing his hard pace till they both came screaming each other's name.

"OH GOD OROCHIMARU!" Sakura screamed into the night.

"SA-KU-RA-AHHH!

They fell in a tangled heap in the bed truly exhausted still embracing each other. Sakura raised her head to kiss him one last time before succumbing to sleep.

Outside high up in a tree that had a good view of the window three nosy spectators were smirking at the exhausted couple.

"We should have brought popcorn…" Min said a little pissed.

"Yea I agree. They practically can't get enough of each other." Lin said as she watched Orochimaru tighten his embrace on Sakura's waist. Nothing was going to steal her in the night.

"Wonder what would happen if they knew they had audience." Diana laughed as she took another bite of the boar she caught in the nearby woods.

"Knowing Sakura she would faint then throw a fit." Min giggled as she enjoyed the berries they gathered.

"Still popcorn is in order on these occasions." Lin finished as she ticked her head on some soft moss succumbing to sleep herself. Soon enough Diana and Min dozed off.

The next morning they woke up with a start, everyone in a surprisingly good mood. Sakura after taking a quick shower surprised Orochimaru with breakfast in bed and after a hasty meal they left for Konoha. Not two hours later a t ninja speed they were at the gates. After their IDs were checked they headed to the Hokage's office to report the mission and announce their official engagement.

Inside her office Tsunade was lazily browsing through paperwork to hide the fact that she missed her apprentice. After the over 400 hours worth of videos Sakura sent with the Akatsuki Tsunade had seen it all. Now she was impatiently waiting for Sakura to personally congratulate her on a job well done. Bored she looked at her door till finally the person she was waiting for entered.

"Shishou!" Sakura greeted happily.

"Sakura-chan! Three months stuck with only Shizune for company how was Sound? I want to hear all the details."

"The mission was a complete success, the Sound students were angels. Also I spent the entire time with Takeru, he's more than wonderful."

"So that's where he lives. So did you two… You know… DID HE POP YOUR CHERRY!" Tsunade practically yelled startling the said man in the hall.

"SHISHOU!" Sakura yelled truly embarrassed.

"So it's a yes. Come on Sakura it's not like we're not adults here." Tsunade smirked.

"Well we have an announcement to make…" Sakura trailed off.

"We?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Yes we." A velvety voice had them turn around only to meet the smiling face of Takeru. This was one of the rare moments where Tsunade wished she was a teen again.

"Well what is it? Come on don't keep me hanging." Tsunade said impatiently looking at the couple.

"Shishou… Takeru and I are getting married." Sakura announced. Tsunade was mute for a few seconds but burst out in a fit of happiness hugging the couple almost to death.

"Oh my God Congratulations! Oh I'm so happy for you Sakura-chan! But…" She said turning serious to Takeru. "If you ever hurt her I'll catch you even in hell!" She warned.

"No worries my lady Sakura chan is the most precious person in my life and I plan to cherish and love her forever." The sincerity in his voice had both females taken aback. After a few hours of talking in the office they finally headed back to Sakura's house for a little rest and maybe a trip to the hot springs later. Upon entering they found the door unlocked and the house in perfect order, no dust, no nothing.

"There's only one person in the world that can enter this place without being attacked by my carnivorous vines…GRANDMA!" Sakura yelled as the not so old lady turned the corner.

"Oh my darling little Sakura-chan." She greeted as they hugged. "And who is this handsome young man with you here?" She asked she he entered.

"This is my fiancé Takeru" Sakura introduced.

"Nice to meet you… Orochimaru." She said seeing right through his genjutsu.

"How did you…" He asked truly confused.

"There's nothing you can hide from me, I am over 1000 years old you know." She smirked as he dropped his genjutsu.

"How is that even possible?" He asked.

"Simple. Sakura just like I, has the elemental kekkei genkai, making us immortal. This is what I wanted to discuss with her before she dropped the news of her engagement. Shall we talk somewhere more private?"

A few minutes later they were in a dark room in the catacombs of the house.

"Well I better start from the beginning." Sakura's grandmother said with a sigh. "As you know you have the elemental kekkei genkai making you immortal. These abilities are unlimited growing with time and depending on the person new ones can appear. The reason we didn't tell you until now was that you were too young to grasp the full extent of your abilities. To prove that you already have conquered many of them I can use Magmarex that you summoned against the blond bitch, the ultimate light armor you used against the kyuubi and Supreme Diamond Hysteria lizard used against the Akatsuki…"

"Wait, you saw all that?" Sakura asked blushing.

"Yes, and I also saw what you two do in bed. You are pretty wild you know…" Even Orochimaru blushed on this one while Sakura was about to pass out. "The reason I wanted to talk to you is about the time you decide to share your life with someone, namely marriage. You can grant immortality. It's something you should not do many times but if the other person is willing they can be immortal in a kind of ceremonial marriage, a binding process when the two life forces convert into one and them return into their respective owners. So I ask you two now do you think you are ready for this? Are you willing to spend the rest of eternity together?" She asked seriously.

"Yes" They replied in unison as they held hands.

"Very well then." Neither knew how but they were in outer space on a seemingly invisible road. "We are half way between the Sun and Earth. This is where all universal energy gathers and this is where the ritual will take place, both of you take a seat facing each other." They did as ordered looking rather nervous but as they sat down they already felt strange energy patterns enter their bodies. "All right now hold hands and concentrate on the energy you feel." Once again they obeyed neither knowing what to really make of the situation. Suddenly they were surrounded by the brightest blinding light anyone could imagine, and out of the miniature sum burst out two comet like things the flooded the surrounding area in a display of love dancing twisting speeding and making beautiful patterns till they collided and returned to their owners. Sakura and Orochimaru woke up from the trance they had been it only to look at each other startled.

"It felt like my soul left my body…" He stuttered.

"O-Orochimaru you look younger. A lot younger…"Sakura stuttered. He looked at the floor that now had a mirror effect and indeed he looked like he was only twenty years old.

"It's from the ritual. It captures you in the prime of your life, you yourself will stop aging at about eighteen, but for now I have to go back. I wish you the best of luck kiddies." She smirked as they were transported back to Sakura's house, both petrified about the day's events. Finally calming down Sakura was the first to speak.

"God what surprises do you have in stored for us?" She sighed as Orochimaru nuzzled her neck.

"No matter what we have eternity together." He whispered as hi looked out the window. "How about a trip to the hot springs? We both need it"

Sakura only nodded as they made their way to the said place. And wouldn't you know who were there, Sasuke and his team.

"SAKU-CHAN you're back how was the mission? How are you?" Suigetsu was the first to yell as Sasuke turned his head to meet the girl he was waiting for. Instantly his blood started boiling when he saw '_Taker-kun'_ with her.

"So sakura anything happen" Juugo asked looking intently at her.

"Hey forehead bitch I'm pregnant with Sasuke-kun's child!" Karin butted in making the Uchiha choke.

"By the look on his face he has no idea what the hell you're talking about and you're not pregnant. If you were I would have been the first to sense it and your abdomen is lifeless. But to answer your question Juugo yes something big happened.'"Sakura said smirking.

"What is it? What is it?" Suigetsu asked impatiently. Sakura only raised her hand and showed them the ring. Karin passed out, Sasuke choked on his tea Juugo only stared and Suigetsu had a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"Well that was fun…" Sakura said awkwardly as she witnessed Karin's body float face down in the water. "Shouldn't you get her out or something?" She asked the three stunned males as they finally remembered their unconscious team mate. Sakura and Takeru proceeded to the back to have their evening soak leaving the three to struggle with Karin.

That evening Sakura went out shopping while Orochimaru went to sleep early while her pets stood guard at the house. After the absolute longest market field trip she walked home in silence not knowing that a certain blond was waiting for her.

"So you finally came back didn't you…?"

"Fuck off Ino I have more important things to do that sit and gaze at your repulsing presence."

"I came to fight you forehead!"

"Oh you're so predictable, sorry but I won't fall into your trap for you see I finally know how you managed to turn everyone against me…"

"I really don't know what you're talking about; I came here to prove that I can win and that I'm better than you."

"Sweet Ino you didn't come here because you knew you would win you came here because you knew you would lose. It's quite ingenious once you think about it. How you pulled everything of… and it all started with the two year period I left didn't it?"

"Looks like you're not as dumb as I thought you were. And yes it all started the day you left. I was the center of attention, the virtual queen of Konoha. I had the looks the popularity and fanboys to boot. I was on top of the world… That is until you came back… Stealing everything I had, you were perfection catching everyone's hearts with your good girl act with your cooking and healing powers. But the coups de grace were you're new powers. I couldn't have any of them and slowly I started to fade into the background, taking your place as the village burden. But then at the Anbu exams I saw my chance, It was simple I used Naruto's dream to knock you of your throne. He was so naïve to think that you would actually destroy his ambitions only to impress Sasuke. His whining did the trick and you were instantly the most selfish disgusting girl in Konoha…"

"And now the web of lies you knit is falling apart. You need something new to keep me at the bottom. And what better way than to make me look like a crazed whore that attacks crippled helpless girls only to get revenge for the way they treated her in the past. You want injuries consistent with my fighting style. And why go to such lengths to make me look bad? Because you wanted to hide the fact that you're an insecure disease ridden pig raping and manipulative whore."Sakura finished passing her.

"You still have to defend yourself." Ino growled as she pulled out a kunai. "And even if you manage to get out of this no one will believe you…" Little did Ino know that in the bushes her unwilling ally was looking stunned au the whole scenario. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was a pawn in Ino's game from the beginning. Just then he realized just how unprepared he was for the role of Hokage. He would drag the village to ruin. He was about to burst out in a flurry of apologies but they started talking again.

"You really are desperate are you? Just like you are about Sasuke; am I right?" Sakura smirked. "You were so desperate to top me that you started do fuck random people just so you would be more satisfying in bed for him and you contracted diseases. You didn't care who you gave them to until you had him in your clutches. Even if it meant giving it to him."

"SHUT UP YOU WENCH!"

"Truth hurts doesn't it? You lost the true meaning of physical contact. It's not about how you take it like a bitch; it's about being there for him and giving him the family that was taken from him oh so long ago. But you were planning to drug him and rape him getting you pregnant and forcing him to marry you. This was your plan from the beginning."

"As I said bitch, no one is going to believe you!"

"Wrong Ino." Sakura smirked at the confused girl. She made a beckoning gesture with her hand and immediately five arrow head like things, no bigger than two centimeters landed in her hand. Ino was horrified at the scene realizing just what they were. "Smile Ino, you're on live television." Sakura said as she left. Ino lunged at her and Naruto jumped to the rescue but someone beat him to it. Takeru caught her hand and tossed her into the nearest tree. Sakura only turned to her love and kissed him. "And by the way Ino I'm getting married to Takeru, not Sasuke." Naruto backed off into the shadows unnoticed. They poofed off back to Sakura's house where he immediately dropped the genjutsu.

"You shouldn't have followed me Orochimaru what if you got caught?" Sakura asked hugging him.

"I was merely worried Tenshi…" He said as he kissed her passionately. Suddenly they felt a dark presence in the house. How could this be? Where were Diana Min and Lin? Suddenly they were tossed to them, Orochimaru catching Diana and Sakura the parrots. She quickly she checked them and once she was sure they were only unconscious she joined Orochimaru in a fighting stance.

"Well well well, it seems like our saint of a blossom has her dark secrets…" A voice chuckled as a dark figure emerged from the shadows. Much to Sakura's horror the person she never expected to see in her house appeared.

"Danzou…" She managed to stutter out…

**AN:**

**Cliffhanger…**

**Review please so I know you still like it.**

**To Sakura Akimoto : Sorry I didn't email you but I can't see the link D:**


	10. Exposed

**Exposed!**

(Previously…)

"_You shouldn't have followed me Orochimaru what if you got caught?" Sakura asked hugging him. _

"_I was merely worried Tenshi…" He said as he kissed her passionately. Suddenly they felt a dark presence in the house. How could this be? Where were Diana Min and Lin? Suddenly they were tossed to them, Orochimaru catching Diana and Sakura the parrots. She quickly she checked them and once she was sure they were only unconscious she joined Orochimaru in a fighting stance._

"_Well well well, it seems like our saint of a blossom has her dark secrets…" A voice chuckled as a dark figure emerged from the shadows. Much to Sakura's horror the person she never expected to see in her house appeared._

"_Danzou…" She managed to stutter out…_

(Now…)

"What are you doing here?" Orochimaru asked as he eyed the old man.

"Now now… What kind of hospitality is this? You two seem like you don't want me here. I wonder though what would people do if say… they knew their all beautiful, powerful and loyal saint blossom spreads her legs obediently for the most hated S-class missing nin in the world. What would people do if they knew that _Orochimaru-kun _was still alive…And that he's having his way happily with Konoha's blossom?" He smirked as he circled the couple eyeing the both of them noting their reactions. He wasn't surprised to see them both ready to kill. He smirked at them yet again and took a good look at her she was indeed all beautiful but what really caught his attention was the engagement ring on her finger. So it was true, she really was going to marry him and run of. It was really a classic cliché. The couple falls in love, they are forbidden by circumstances and they secretly run off. Pathetic if you think about it. Still he was impressed that those two would be willing to spend their lives together.

"Cut the crap Danzou! What the fuck do you want?" Sakura practically roared at him ready to kill.

"Ah such fire such harsh language. Dearest blossom, it's a pity you didn't come to spread your legs for me… I would have definitely appreciated it more…" He chuckled as Orochimaru was about to attack but he smirked at them again. "It's simple; I want what you gave him…"

"Sorry I'm a virgin only once!" Sakura growled at him. She was seriously ready to kill with a bloody passion worthy of demons.

"That's not what I meant you little whore. I want immortality, the eternal life you offered to your lover. Or did you think that only Akatsuki realized your powers. And besides you want to leave with him don't you? You'll never set foot out of this place ever again if I don't get what I want. Imagine how life would be if let's say I become Hokage…" He finally left a hint of his plans.

"Tsunade will never…"

"Tsunade can't do anything to stop me! Not now… in her condition…" He finished with a chuckle.

"What did you do to her?" Sakura asked desperately all her power seeming insignificant at the thought that her mother like figure could be dead.

"Nothing that should concern you blossom. But if you refuse she will die, after all life is such a delicate thing… You have one week to give me your decision…" He finished as he teleported out of the house. Sakura was so scared for her shishou she trembled the whole time she laid her pets in their respective beds to recuperate. Orochimaru did his best to calm her but soothing words were not an option. As soon as she regained her posture Sakura made a mad dash to the Hokage tower to check on her shishou. They were already taking her to the hospital, Shizune supervising the whole thing.

"What happened?" was the only thing Sakura could utter seeing her shishou in that state.

"It's a forbidden jutsu Sakura-chan. Her mind is interlinked with the person who cast it. She's literally a hostage at the one who did this mercy but the worst part is that if the person dies he dose too." Shizune practically panicked. Sakura was mute. So this was his strategy… Keep Tsunade hostage till he got what he wanted, and that was immortality and the title of Hokage. Sakura examined Tsunade herself to see if anything could be done, but nothing was safe enough. Eventually they put Tsunade on life support and reluctantly Sakura and Orochimaru transported back. Upon entering the house they saw her pets at the doorway looking at the ground…

"Is it bad?" Diana asked still not looking in her master's eyes.

"Very bad…" Sakura said as she went to feed her pets a proper meal so they could recuperate. Orochimaru was silent all this time. He didn't know what to do to calm his cherry down and even if he would never admit it he was a little worried about his former team mate. He never saw Sakura this way. It was like she was a completely different person. This person was cold, calculating, and cruel; the warmth in her eyes had disappeared completely leaving a dull green that looked dead. He was really scared of her right now. She was unpredictable and dangerous. Finally they were back in the bedroom where he immediately caught her in a tight embrace. Not being able to take it anymore Sakura burst out in tears in his arms really desperate. If she chose to refuse she would sacrifice her mentor and be forced to never see Orochimaru again, but on the other hand if she accepted the world would have to handle Danzou for eternity. Finally she fell asleep in his arms whispering a light 'thank you my love' before succumbing to darkness. Orochimaru pulled the blankets over them holding Sakura tight. Finally he allowed himself to rest catching a glance at Danzou spying on them in the distance, a maniac smile adorning his face. Orochimaru let out a growl flashing his fangs at him before tightening his hold on Sakura.

Morning found them sleeping in Sakura being tired by last day's events and Orochimaru hadn't slept all night afraid Danzou would try anything. Sakura's phone started blaring and she bolted up out of bed grabbing it and answering it.

"Hello…"

"Saku-chan its Shizune, we need you at the hospital; we have an Anbu squad at the hospital in critical condition! Hurry!"

"All right!" Sakura immediately went into her closet to change. When she came out in her medic attire she found Orochimaru wide awake.

"Emergency?" He asked knowing full well it was but any conversation with her was welcome.

"Anbu Squad Severely injured." She quickly said as she was about to bolt out the door. Orochimaru got out of bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Try to be calm my love… Somehow we'll get out of this, and be careful. Danzou is spying on us personally." Sakura only hugged him back and kissed his nose.

"I love you so much." And dashed through the door to work.

Work was hectic at the hospital. All day she struggled with her patients, handling blood loss, heart failures and generally reassembling the poor men back to health. Next she visited the pediatric ward to visit the kids. After this she took every severe case she could practically emptying the hospital in one day showing of the new stamina her training with her lover had gotten her. After a long day at the hospital Sakura was ready to go home and take a nice long bath to sooth her aching muscles. The moment she stepped out of the hospital she was greeted by none other than Naruto looking pretty dejected. 'Must have lost his ramen coupon…" Sakura thought as she passed him silently not really wanting to talk to him.

"Sakura-chan; wait up!"He yelled; as sakura snapped at him annoyed as hell.

"Don't you Sakura-chan me you little traitor. Go fuck Ino again, or didn't you think I saw you on the news."

"Listen I just want to talk…"

"Talk about what? About how I stole your chances at being Hokage? About how I'm a greedy harpy that wants to be strong only to be fucked by Sasuke; or about the fact that you're whining turned me into the most hated person in Konoha just because you thought I was born to be weak? Come on Uzumaki what is it. You want me to fight you like Ino the other night so you can produce more dirt on me?" Sakura finished with a snarl as she confronted the blond. Naruto had never seen Sakura this angry before and she had the right to be. Over the years he had made her feel like shit, and now that Tsunade was in the hospital he knew Sakura would be extremely unhappy.

"I just wanted to apologize Sakura! I know what I did was wrong and I'm a fool I believed Ino." He pleaded as she just stared.

"And what brought on this sudden change of heart? You didn't by any chance hear what happened yesterday didn't you?" Sakura used a mocking tone making the blonde back up.

"I did, and I realized just how much of a fool I've been…"

"Then spare me the apologies, this means that if not for her slip up you would be still harassing me. Get a life Uzumaki because if you don't wise up to these kinds of tricks you'll never be Hokage. Just stay away from me; I really do not want to handle you again! Good night!" Sakura stormed of leaving the dejected blond to think about what he'd done. A few minutes later she was in her home surprised by what she saw. The house was spotless, someone had already cooked and by the smell there was a bath running. Orochimaru came down the stairs a smirk adorning his face as he welcomed her in.

"I thought you would be tired after a day like this…" He said as he picked her up bridal style and took her to the living room. Later they were in the bathroom with him stripping Sakura and himself of all clothing and placing her in the hot water. Sakura gave a silent thanks to every deity known for giving her such a man, but on the serious side she still didn't know how to subdue Danzou without sacrificing Tsunade. One thing was for sure she would not give him immortality. That would mean she would be condemning all human kind not only shinobi. Somehow she had to damask Danzou as the evil son of a bitch he really was. But the real question was how she would pull of such a big move without him knowing and more importantly without exposing her relation with Orochimaru. She knew that it was forbidden but that's how love was. It was blind to anything people did in the past and concentrated on the present. Finally managing to snap out of her thoughts out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the man that caused this situation. Danzou was spying on them through the window. Sick bastard! Orochimaru saw this two and in an act of possessiveness he pulled Sakura in his lap and started showering her neck and shoulder with kisses nibbling here and there while gently massaging her breasts. If the bastard wanted a show he would give him one he would never forget. E spun her around kissing her lips while pulling her close o him. His hands traveled to her ass giving it a firm squeeze making her give a rather loud moan smirking at the way he heard Danzou hiss from arousal. Sakura on the other hand caught on his game and started to kiss his neck while dipping her hand under water pumping him lightly earning her own batch of moans. Weather he got bored of watching of really needed to masturbate he left the couple to their activities. Sakura let out a soft giggle as they parted.

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom my love?" He laughed as he picked her up and out of the bath tub wrapping her in a towel and heading towards her bed. "So have you thought of something to bring him down?" He asked as he laid her on the bed. A flash of her grandmother went through her mind as Sakura realized just what would bring Danzou down complete with confessions and proof on his intentions.

"Actually I have…" She smirked as she unraveled the rest of the plan telepathically to him. It was just crazy enough to work. Next morning Sakura's pets were out early gathering the needed ingredients for her plan. Faking concern Sakura went to the hospital like usual handling minor cases as she finished all of the serious ones yesterday. She visited the kids this time having sweet treats and milk.

Orochimaru in the form of Takeru was running some errands for the house seeing how being a guest here gave him nothing to do and television was really not interesting. He suddenly found himself tackled from the back by somebody. Thinking it was Sakura he spun around and caught her in a tight embrace before dropping the said person disgusted.

"What the hell do you want Miss Yamanaka?" he snarled by the mere thought that she was touching him.

"A little fun; of course. And what better way of having fun then not with a handsome strong man…" She smirked seductively at him. Orochimaru felt like slapping her to hell and back. She was so damn repulsive. When he embraced her he felt all her bones. Did this girl eat? She had cold clammy skin feeling like a dead fish in his arms and he repulsive sweet perfume made him want to back up at least a hundred yards; he could feel the rims of her overly large breast implants but the piece de résistance was her makeup that made him want to burst out laughing. The purple eye shadow was way above her eyebrows, red lips and hot pink blush made her look like an emo clown. Finally he let out a snort of amusement. Ino looked at him shocked and growled at him. "Do you think something's funny?"

"Yes; you are funny?"

"What's so funny you weirdo wise ass?" She shrieked giving him a taste of her high pitched voice.

"Well for starters your makeup makes you look like an emo clown. Seriously did you apply it with a shovel? Second would be your attire, you wear things that show of when really you should be covering your bony body; you look like a walking x-ray picture. Third is your annoying voice combined with your cold clammy skin and fourth and final I saw the news; do you really think I would ever touch you?" He finished with a smirk walking of leaving Ino stunned. He heard in the distance faint 'You can't say this and get away with it' but he ignored her vehemently. Continuing his way hime he ran yet again into unwanted company; Uchiha Sasuke 'great' he thought.

"I have a bone to pick with you." He said impassively.

"I thought you picked bones with your red dog." He replies as he motioned for the bushes where Karin was stalking them.

"I don't care about her but I care about Sakura…"

"That's not what I heard…"

"She is MINE. I expect you to annul the engagement immediately." They both heard a muffled 'NO' come out of the bushes.

"Excuse me but I don't intend to leave my wife, Sakura accepted my proposal and you have no say in this." Sasuke charged at him ready to give a chidori infused punch but Orochimaru dodged easily hitting a pressure point leaving Sasuke temporary paralyzed. "I suggest you stay away from us." He said a little pissed as he left. Sakura was home when he entered. "Short shift?"

"Yea; nothing really to do after yesterday…" She said as she sunk into the couch. Soon enough Diana Min and Lin arrived and she set to work on the potion. After this she carefully bottled it in three containers to make sure she had enough. The rest of the week passed with virtually no more incidents leaving them ready for the confrontation with the bastard. At about midnight a note was left for Sakura on her window to come to her training ground. The same one she found Orochimaru in. Anxiety was in the air as she went there while Orochimaru went to Tsunade. Diana Min and Lin were on her tail; as she closed in on the meeting place she felt some strange presences but brushed them off.

"So little whore you finally came… Do you have an answer?" Danzou said in a serious voice.

"Yes… I will give you what you want in exchange for Tsunade's life and the safety of my lover and myself." Sakura replied.

"A wise choice; shall we start?" She could literally feel the excited gleam in his eyes.

"Of course… Join me in the middle of the field." She said as she extended her hand. They sat down in the middle of a large circle as she opened her pouch pulling out a small bottle with a blue liquid inside. "Drink this, it will alter your chakra temporarily to match mine and make the procedure possible." Danzou downed it immediately knowing that she would not try to kill him. "All right, now take my hands and concentrate." She finished instructing. He shed his robe revealing his sharingan arm and eye making her flitch and really hesitate.

"Scared?" He chuckled.

"You're sick." She snarled as she grabbed his hands and started the procedure, Diana Min and Lin generating a genjutsu barrier to mask the massive light show.

"I may be sick but this is the way to power…" He chuckled. Sakura only glared but calmed down and closed her eyes in concentration. He did the same as he let her chakra engulf his body. Suddenly the light enveloped them as he felt his soul leave his body. Looking up through the eyes of his spirit he saw Sakura's spirit form also leave her body. It was beautiful and bright, her light turning the night sky into a reddish-purple color whereas his was only a gray speck by comparison. The heavenly figure extended her hand to him calling him in her dance as she floated freely in the night sky. He joined her and soon they were parting, taking a great distance before speeding towards each other and gradually returning to their bodies.

Meanwhile at the hospital Orochimaru was performing a complicated releasing jutsu that would free Tsunade from Danzou, the link he created being close to breaking point during the ritual. Honey brown eyes opened to the sight of the handsome male but instead of happiness there was fury.

"What have you done to my student OROCHIMARU!" Tsunade roared.

"I have done her absolutely no harm, now if you didn't mind I would like to see Danzou's epic defeat. After this night there will be some more than shocking revelations…"

"Why should I believe you?"

"You believe Sakura don't you?"

"One question though… How the hell did you two end up together?"

"That's a long and complicated story that you'll find out after all this is over." Fairly convinced he meant no harm Tsunade followed, along the way they were spotted by Sasuke who was looking for '_Takeru-kun_…'

At the training ground the ritual was over and Danzou was yet again in the prime of his life. He was amazed, having completely forgotten now it was to be young, strong, healthy… He took a look at the pink haired goddess in front f him and his hormones went wild especially at the memories of that night saw her and the snake bastard together. As she was about to leave he grabbed the buckle on the front of her top pulling her to the point she was straddling his groin practically dry humping her.

"I have to have you…" He growled as he roughly kneaded her breast through her clothes.

"NO! I would never deceive Orochimaru this way you sick bastard." Sakura yelled.

"HA! YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT DECEIT YOU LITTLE WHORE? I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT DECEIT! Did you know Orochimaru was, like you, in the run for Hokage? He was the pride of the village, a rare example of power and kindness. He was the perfect candidate, too perfect in fact. He was impossible to manipulate. So I pulled a few strings and Minato became Hokage instead. I on the other hand was looking for immortality. Orochimaru was a smart man and failing the Hokage trials shook him up so much it made him the perfect candidate for this mission. I gave him permission to experiment on volunteers. Idiots who were blinded by the prospect of immortality and knew they would die but that they had the chance to be resurrected and live forever. Orochimaru was the one to do the dirty work and his theories were pure genius but that old bat Sarutobi caught on. By the time he was after Orochimaru I had already destroyed all evidence that I was the one who approved and made it so it appeared he abducted those people and murdered them. He was smart though… He left the village without even proclaiming his innocence. No one would believe him. He was always a sadistic man with dark humor and pleasures. The only thing I regret is letting him live…" He told as if it were the most obvious thing in the world not noticing the two person audience. Tsunade looked shocked at Orochimaru and then at Danzou that was currently touching Sakura. Sasuke suddenly burst near them…

"I thought I killed you…" He growled as he saw Orochimaru.

"That's right, you thought why don't you look at the show and see some very interesting revelations on your clan's death."

Sasuke was stunned by Orochimaru's words and watched as Sakura showed how a real Kunoichi should work.

"And what made you think that you could be Hokage after Minato was in this position?" She said as his hand on her ass was becoming annoyingly evident.

"O just used Shisui's sharingan to summon the Kyuubi and being the hero that he was he was I got rid of him easily leaving that old bat Sarutobi again as Hokage. The new threat was the damn Uchiha prodigy Itachi. Although he was the easiest to manipulate, mentally scared by the war and his love for his brother made him the perfect pawn. When I found out the Uchiha were aiming for Hokage I only had to make it look like they were starting a conflict and Force Itachi to kill them under the threat that it was him or someone else. He accepted only if Sasuke would be spared but he developed a grudge against Itachi and went to kill him. You see one problem turned into an advantage as the stupid Uchiha Was doing my dirty work for me. Itachi also loves this village that's why he let it look like he was a crazed homicidal maniac…"

Sasuke by this time was ready to attack but Orochimaru caught him.

"You really want to ruin this. If you intervene now he might escape… Sakura will help you avenge your clan and prove your brother's innocence." he snarled at Sasuke.

"Let me at him Sakura's not strong enough."

"Sakura's much stronger than you. So shut up and stay put or you want to see what I can do when I'm not bedridden and coughing up blood." He snarled at the young Uchiha. Suddenly their attention was on Danzou's yell.

"Enough with the talk. Come on little whore, STRIP!" Sakura put her hands over her head as if she would take of her top but opened one eye to look at him.

"By the way… I blocked you chakra…"

"WHAT…?" BOOOOOMMMM… Sakura's fists collided with his head full chakra literally vaporizing his head neck and even some of his torso creating a massive mile deep crater. Sasuke Tsunade and Orochimaru rushed to her aid only to see Sakura looking at the lifeless body.

"I'm so proud of you Sakura." She yelled as she hugged her student.

"Well I do my best Sakura grinned as she hugged back."

"But…" Tsunade said as she turned to Orochimaru "Why did you never admit you were innocent?"

"It was a time of peace and everyone was looking for a notorious monster. If I would have sought justice I would have been executed." He admitted. Sasuke couldn't believe what had happened. Sakura dragged his clan's name out of the mud and gave his brother justice.

"If only Itachi was here…" He mused out loud.

"That can be arranged…" Sakura smirked.

"Sakura even if this is all true we still can't prove it." Tsunade said in a sad tone.

"Not necessarily. You see I forgot to tell him to smile at the camera…" Sakura chuckled as she took out something that looked like a contact lens. Upon very close inspection they saw the smallest spy camera possible.

"Sakura my love; do you have an obsession with these spy cams?" Orochimaru asked as her tendency to film everything became evident.

"Well after paying about half a million on a 4000 piece spy cam set I'll be dammed to let them go to waste. After all I love the video world.

"Even with this we still need more evidence." Tsunade intervened "Something indisputable…"

"There is something…" Sakura said as she approached the body. With a Kunai she butchered it till she pulled out the heart. There on the left ventricle was a small barely visible seal. Sakura broke it and a handful of papers appeared.

"He was too arrogant to destroy them. There are the mission scrolls for Orochimaru's research and Itachi's ultimatum…" sakura finished.

"This is perfect." Tsunade squealed as Sasuke only watched. He would soon be reunited with his brother and boy did he have a load of apologies to dump…

**AN: Review plz I wanna know what you think XD**


	11. Ch11:In the end

**In the end…**

Orochimaru and Sakura were on their way back to her house. After the whole Danzou ordeal he was a free man till the trial. There were still many more accusations brought on his name and he was not of the hook yet, but they weren't worried for now. Now it was just them and a peaceful night's rest. Upon entering Orochimaru saw that Sakura was not herself. She was slightly wobbly and very pale.

"Sakura-Tenshi Are you alright? You look sick…" He asked concerned as he held onto her.

"Actually I'm not feeling so well…" She managed to mutter before promptly passing out.

"SAKURA! Wake up!" He franticly yelled as he shook her. Seeing as she wasn't waking up he picked her up and in the form of Takeru he rushed her to the hospital. Then they reached the hospital Tsunade was just about to leave when he saw the couple. She rushed to Sakura's aid and put her into the reanimation unit immediately.

"What the hell did you do to her Orochimaru?" She snarled at the man in the waiting room.

"I did nothing. She just collapsed into my arms…" He responded but his voice was laced with concern not furry as Tsunade expected. She only nodded and was about to go check up on her but she started to stir and finally woke up.

"Where am I…?" She asked weakly as she tried to get up.

"Stay put Sakura-chan you fainted…" Tsunade told her as she eased her back on the bed "Orochimaru brought you here to the hospital."

"Oh…"

"Are you alright Sakura-chan" He asked leaning near the bed.

"Actually I don't know why I feel nauseous." She answered honestly.

"I'll have to give you a full exam Sakura…"

"There's no need Tsunade-sama." A nurse suddenly walked in. Sakura recognized her as Yuki. She was one of the few people that hadn't abandoned her but they didn't spent too much time together due to the fact that Sakura didn't want to cause her any trouble. "I took the liberty to do it." She smiled at Sakura.

"Alright what's wrong with her?" Tsunade asked impatiently.

"Nothing's wrong with Sakura-san Tsunade-sama. Congratulations Sakura-san you're pregnant!" She squealed jumping up and down while the trio was left stunned.

"Well we better leave you two alone to talk things over…" Tsunade said awkwardly as she dragged Yuki out. Orochimaru took one glance at Sakura and proceeded to kiss her like no tomorrow. He was so happy at the moment he could just start bouncing around like the fox boy but he contained himself opting to just hold her. Sakura was surprised by his behavior but on the other hand she was so happy he wasn't mad. She had seen engaged couples separate just because of the prospect of kids but he was happy and that's what really mattered.

Being a missing nin for so many years Orochimaru had long given up on the thought of becoming a father. Now however the thought thrilled him to n end. It meant that he and Sakura would really be a family… a family; something he had secretly yearned for many years. Coming back to reality he touched Sakura's belly gently and indeed he felt the little life that was slowly forming inside her. The child would be very strong. After all he had the strongest parents possible. Immediately he started wondering about names and the gender of the baby.

Sakura also touched her belly and was surprised at how far in she was. Almost three months in pregnancy and she didn't feel a thing.

"It's a bit early to tell what it is…" Orochimaru stated.

"I know… I mean I'm almost three months in and I never knew I was pregnant…' Sakura admitted astonished, but then she smiled letting a tear escape her eye. "But now that I know I'm so happy…"

"I know my love… I know…" He said kissing her. Finally they separated and Sakura got up.

"Well? Are we going hime or not?" She grinned. Orochimaru just grabbed her and transported them back to her house where he stripped her of all her clothes and then himself lying down on the bed with his love. He gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and lowered down to her stomach to plant some kisses there too. After all they were a family now.

Next morning sakura had an early wakeup call in the form of Tsunade asking her how she was feeling.

"I'm fine Lady Tsunade, Orochimaru made sure I didn't get out of bed today." Sakura soothed as her shishou bombarded her with questions.

"How did he react to the news?" She finally asked.

"You should have seen his eyes light up with happiness Shishou…"

"Do your parents know about this?"

"Not yet. I was going to tell them after the trial. After all I can't drag then here this early."

"Fine… You said you could bring Itachi here too. Tonight we will give the verdicts. It's a clear cut case."

"Alright I'll make sure he's here by tonight." She said closing the phone.

"You're not going anywhere Sakura."Orochimaru simply stated as he took a seat near her. "It's too dangerous and besides you're pregnant. Think of the baby Sakura…" He pleaded.

"Calm down already, I was going to Send Diana Min and Lin for him." She smiles kissing his cheek. Orochimaru was relieved that she didn't plan on going alone to face the Akatsuki.

"Did somebody mention our names?" Diana entered with the parrots on her back.

"Yea, I called. Listen… You have to bring Itachi Uchiha back here till tonight so he can be acquitted for his crimes. Got it?"

"Got it boss!" they replied going out and turning into their giant evolves forms. Sakura bid them farewell as they went straight to the Akatsuki.

**(Akatsuki Base)**

It was a peaceful day at the base. Leader was in his office doing paperwork and the rest of the organization was around the base resting for a major mission acquiring a new tailed beast. Deidara was stuck with the gowns and makeup pallets from being drugged and still had scratch marks from the weasel. Kisame was too ashamed of his fairy princess ordeal to stay sober for more than five minutes. Hidan had finally managed to get rid of the rash from the poison ivy. It seems that he was allergic to it and if not for him being an immortal he would have died. Also the skunk odor had worn off. Kakuzu in the end had caught the turtle that stole his cock and after many hours of stitches it was back in place but every time he had an erection it would veer to the left. Zetsu was still in intensive care do to the millions of beestings and Konan refused to go near any Christmas trees. Tobi was hyper more than ever, he was parading every day about Akatsuki prettiness and would wear absolutely every dress he got his hands on. He even went on a mission in one of the Gowns Deidara had. Lastly Itachi and Sasori were too traumatized to even look at someone without flitching. They had seen it all, tentacle rape, granny rape, parent president and dead pop king rape, they had it all and now stuck together just in case someone wanted their asses. Itachi's inner was stuck in pervy mode practically begging him to molest the red headed puppet master until finally Itachi grabbed an imaginary gun and killed him. Perverted Itachi is something that will bring the end of the world.

Leaving all aside the base was peaceful till the powerful roar of Sakura's panther ripped through the horizon. Coming at high speed Diana Min and Lin stopped right in front of the Akatsuki base the mere sight of them making the members flitch.

"We require Itachi Uchiha's presence for a trial concerning the Uchiha massacre." Diana announced.

"And what if I refuse?"

"Aw come on man even when you get good news you still are stubborn?" Lin scolded.

"Alright…" He said hesitantly as the leader gave his approval for Itachi's little trip. Diana returned to her normal form and hopped on Min's back as she motioned for Itachi to do the same to Lin and they flew off in the direction of Konoha. "What's this about exactly" Itachi asked really hating surprises.

"I'll give you a hint: Danzou's dead." Min informed. Itachi's eyes widened if shock at the news as he looked incredulously at the trio. Diana only nodded with a smirk on her face. It didn't take a genius to know Sakura had something to do with this. It seems like the pink kunoichi was more of a trouble maker than he previously thought.

**(Konoha)**

Sasuke was frantic Sakura had promised to bring Itachi back today but she was still in the village. Not being able to take it anymore he promptly made his way to her house hell bent on finding out what was happening. He knocked on the door and frowned when Orochimaru answered instead of Sakura.

"Where is Sakura?" He demanded without as much as a Hi.

"Hello, I'm fine thank you have a seat and we can chat." Orochimaru answered sarcastically.

"Cut the crap Orochimaru. Where is she? She was supposed to bring Itachi Today."

"She sent her pets to do it and she's in bed Sasuke." He finally told him what he wanted to hear.

"What? Why isn't she out there getting him in person? Is she sick?" He asked franticly. God he looked like a spoiled brat.

"I didn't let her go there in person."

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Because Sakura is pregnant, now stop shouting, I don't want you to wake her up!" He finally snarled at the more than pretentious Uchiha.

"WHAT? You had sex with her? You bastard! Sakura was supposed to be mine! She would have married me and we would have restored the Uchiha clan…"

"Then you should have taken advantage and taken her with you instead of leaving her on a bench all those years ago!" Sasuke was stunned at Orochimaru's words. "You see Sasuke back then it was all part of my plan. I knew of your sharingan but I had mere suspicions about her powers; that's why I bit you in the forest of death and not both. I didn't know if she would survive. But I was counting on her love for you to bring her to me but alas, you left her behind. A few months ago I met her and unlike you I treated her with respect just like a girl of her status and good education deserved. I got attached to sakura and now we are getting married and unlike you I love her. I don't want her just because she can produce powerful offspring." Orochimaru explained. Unbeknown to them Sakura heard the entire story and was so happy hearing her fiancé's words. Sasuke left quietly after this and went straight to the training grounds to think it out.

Sakura walked down the stairs just as he was closing the door. Orochimaru turned to her with a smile on his face.

"You heard didn't you?" He asked as he approached her slowly.

"Yes I heard what you said, and just for the record I love you too Orochi-kun…" She kissed him so hard it knocked the air out of both. "So you were interested in me since I was young." She stated as she played with a strand of his black hair.

"More like infatuated with you since you were a twelve year old. You are a very attractive girl Sakura and to be honest I was afraid some of the older genins in the race would try to rape you. You were so in love with Sasuke back then you didn't notice all the hungry gazes that were directed to you. Especially the one from grass I killed. He was planning to take you as soon as night fell in the forest…" Sakura was stunned. He practically saved her from rape when she was young. Sakura kissed him again but this time it was more passionate and love filled.

"What was that for?" He asked as they separated.

"Well it's a late thank you…" she smiled as she looked at the clock. "Well its half past noon, Diana Min and Lin should be here by now."

As if on cue the sky was shadowed by the two humongous birds that landed gracefully in her yard with Itachi. He hopped down and they instantly took their original forms joining Sakura and Orochimaru.

"So you killed Danzou…" Itachi stated as he looked at Sakura and Orochimaru.

"Yes now let's go… We have to meet Tsunade Shishou before the actual trial.

They both nodded and walked casually to the Hokage tower; people stopped frozen staring at them on the street. The news of their innocence was already out but now that they saw then casually walk around Konoha they were practically stunned. Upon reaching the tower they met Tsunade along with Naruto, Ibiki and Anko waiting for them. Anko was more that shocked seeing her old sensei return. All in all she still had a major crush on Orochimaru ever since she was a genin and now seeing him with Sakura made her blood boil. What did the brat have that she didn't? Ultimately Tsunade was the first to speak. Itachi, Orochimaru… The council is in your favor but if you two want to be acquitted for your crimes you both have to undergo a mental scan by Ibiki to prove everything. Are you two willing to undergo the procedure?" Itachi looked at them reluctant as to whether he should don it or not but Sasuke's arrival made up his mind. They both nodded and were taken to the interrogation chambers. There Ibiki strapped Orochimaru first and proceeded to prod chakra through his mind. Following up to all his memories he found the particular one where Danzou had given him the all clear for his experiments. He made a scroll of it; it would unwind just like a video in front of the jury. Then he did the same thing to Itachi and took the scrolls to the meeting chamber to be discussed. Tension could be felt in the air as they all awaited the verdict. Finally after a long four hour wait Tsunade came out with the final verdicts.

"Orochimaru… Uchiha Itachi… The court has pronounced you innocent and acquitted you of all charges. If you accept you may return to Konoha. The room was ecstatic. Sasuke and Itachi finally had a few moments alone to talk.

"You lied to me Itachi…" Sasuke trailed off.

"I know…" Itachi replies shamefully.

"But I understand you had your reasons… Welcome back brother." He smirked as he hugged Itachi. Itachi was happy that all was clear. At the start he thought he was a condemned man and never expected to ever be back here… To be home again… For the first time in years Itachi Uchiha was truly happy.

Orochimaru and Sakura popped up behind them both with a happy smile on their faces.

"Thank you Sakura-san for everything." Sakura only laughed.

"Just call me Sakura."

"What about the Akatsuki?" Orochimaru suddenly asked.

"It's been taken care of…" Sakura snickered as they she sent a chill through Itachi's spine.

**(Akatsuki Base Leader's office.)**

Pein had just received a note from Konoha.

"Dear Akatsuki Leader…

Due to the fact that Itachi has been proved innocent of all his crimes within Konoha he will be leaving your organization and living in his hime from now on.

P.S: If you ever come to bother him more of this will come to you…

Love Sakura Haruno.

"Huh? More of what? He asked nobody in particular as a puff of something hit his nose. Instantly he was out climbing trees again.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY"…

**(Konoha) **

After the verdicts were given and announced all through Konoha they were free to go home for the night. A major celebration was under way for the return of Konoha's most powerful ninjas their village had ever produced. Orochimaru was more concerned about Sakura than anything else. He knew she was in a delicate state and with her current heroine title she would be even more stressed. Karin being the attention craving bitch she was trying to get on Sakura's good side after all she still wanted to look good in front of Sasuke. Sakura had told Sasuke about Ino's plans to drug and rape him and he was very weary of the blond bitch. Everything seemed to fall into place so nicely but still Sakura couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched. But by what?

The night of the festivities came and everyone was having a good time. Finally after an agonizing week they could relax. As soon as word got out of Sakura's marriage to Orochimaru there was a tidal wave of protests from far and wide. Many lords who wanted her as a wife for their suns protested against it but reluctantly gave up at the news that she was pregnant. Sakura had announced her parents and they rushed back to meet the guy that had stolen their daughter's heart and sakura's father promptly passed out at the news of his daughter's pregnancy. But now he had gotten used to the idea and was eager to see his grandchild. All was falling nicely into place but the feeling of someone watching was still powerful. Sakura was nervous as hell. Her pats were also vigilant to the surroundings feeling the dark presence too. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms encircle her. She quickly spun around only to come face to face with her lover. They were both wearing formal kimonos Orochimaru having his black with purple snakes on the sleeves rims and obi and Sakura's was a dark purple with a gold dragon design and black obi. All in all it was a nice evening but suddenly Sakura felt something attack and pushed Orochimaru out of the way.

"What the hell is that thing!" He yelled as she pointed at entrails like things with eyes on the tips. Looking closely she notices something familiar about them. "Sharingan…" She trailed of as these things started attacking random people. It was a mad panic as everyone dashed in every direction. In a flash Sasuke and Itachi were besides them.

"Any idea what they are?" Itachi asked as he chopped one with his Katana that he never left without.

"Sharingan eyes. But where the hell are they coming from?" Orochimaru replied.

"No idea but we have t stop them… LOOK!" Sakura pointed at the crowd as they were all caught in a trance like state. Suddenly they started chanting…

"_You killed me I kill you… You killed me I kill you…"_

"What the hell do they mean by that?" Sasuke asked getting impatiently.

"The only way to find out is to see where these things are coming from…" Itachi cleared as Sakura grabbed one of them.

"Only one way to tell that…" They started following the disgusting thing right to the training ground where sakura had killed Danzou. The crater was filled with these things to the brim. Finally they saw the problem. In the middle of the gut pile there was Danzou's headless and butchered body apparently revived by the sharingan eyes. Sasuke felt like he was about to puke at the sight. Those tentacles formed Danzou's disfigured face and started chanting like the others.

"_**You killed me I kill you…You killed MEEEEEEEE AHHHHHHHHH!" **_It roared as the slimy appendages lunged at the four Shinobi. Sakura was quick to move out of the way as her pats finally arrived. Diana formed a blazing inferno barrier to keep the possessed people out but stopped to Sakura's scream.

"NO Diana, they're not stopping. Let min raise a wall of rock!" They did as instructed but now the problem was that they were stuck with that thing. Sakura tried to punch the ground to make it sink deeper but it only climbed back up on its tentacles. Diana's fire and the parrot's ice and earth attacks were futile as it had a chakra barrier around it. Orochimaru managed to immobilize its tentacles with his snakes but they still had to destroy it somehow. Orochimaru could not last forever.

"I'll try to absorb it's chakra but Itachi and Sasuke you two have to use Amaterasu on it!" she instructed. As they nodded Sakura summoned her ultimate light armor and just as she did with the kyuubi she struck the newly formed light hypodermic needle right into the center. She started pumping out chakra at a fast rate. The barrier eventually dropped as Sasuke and Itachi attacked with Amaterasu at the same time bathing the monster in black fire. It let out many ear piercing screams as it died down leaving behind only a handful of ash. Sakura returned to her true form falling in Orochimaru's arms exhausted. Just as they were about to breath in a sigh of relief Danzou's body erupted from the ground ready to kill the four responsible for his death. Sakura made a fast series of hand signs summoning lava craters. Orochimaru caught it at using his snakes he managed to throw it into the lava. Al last his bony charred arm tried to crawl out of the hot stuff but it disintegrated finally. They were safe. He was really dead and had no way of returning. Sakura closed the lava craters and when they lowered the rock barrier everyone was waiting for them proud. They really were heroes. Hey were paraded through Konoha in cheers and ovations.

"Well Uchiha's? How's fame to ya. Sakura asked.

"Hn Tolerable..." Itachi replied with a smirk.

"Annoying…" Sasuke said with a frown.

"You're the last person I would have thought to be public shy…" Mused Orochimaru.

"SHUT UP!"

After a few hours sakura and Orochimaru were home, with him catching her in a tight embrace.

"O love you my little blossom…"

"I love you too you snake in the grass."She laughed as she kissed him. Yes their life would be very interesting from now on…

**(Six months later.)**

Sakura and Orochimaru were at the hospital. Earlier that day Sakura had started to have contractions. The last month was ecstatic for everyone. Otogakure and Konoha were united and Orochimaru had become the official Hokage after a unanimous vote from the people. Itachi and Sasuke had become Anbu and Naruto left with Jiraiya to train and took Hinata with him.

Back to the present sakura was in the hospital with Tsunade on her right.

"That's it Sakura deep breaths… deep breaths… Come on Sakura start pushing, you're almost there. The baby is just crowning…"

"AH! I fucking know. Oh god it hurts!" Sakura screamed as she continued pushing. Her parents were outside, her father passed out like he was the day she was born, her mother was shaking with excitement and Orochimaru was about to join mister Haruno in dream land. The atmosphere was that tense.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream that had Orochimaru bolting up and out of his seat followed by the sharp cries of the newborn infant. Tsunade walked out a few moments later.

"It's a boy." She smiled as she gave the al clear to visit. Orochimaru found his Sakura with a fat little bundle in her arms.

"Five and a half Kilograms. And he looks exactly like his father." She smirked showing him to Orochimaru. He on the other hand was about to burst with happiness at the thought that he was now a proud father. Finally mister Haruno woke up and managed to see his grandson.

"Isn't he and angel?" He smiled as he held the child. Finally Sakura's grandfather came in through the door to see his great grandson, and her grandmother teleported there through the window. They were all so proud of the new addition to the family.

"So you two have you thought of a mane for this little man?" Sakura's mother asked

"Takeru." They replied in unison

**(One year later)**

Today was the big day. Today sakura and Orochimaru would finally be married. It was a long awaited day for everyone especially for the soon to be newlyweds. They had agreed to wait till little Takeru was old enough to fair without them for a while when they would be on their honeymoon. Sakura was wearing a long pure white mermaid cut dress decorated with diamond designs and lace corset. Her hair was loose, a cherry blossom tiara adorning her head with a very full veil and a delicate little single blossom necklace adorned her neck. Sakura was approaching the altar where her love was waiting eagerly for her. When she reached the altar Orochimaru took her hand and turned towards the minister. After reading from the bible he looked at the couple ant told them to turn toward each other.

"You may now speak your vows…"  
"I, Orochimaru, take you, Sakura Haruno, to be my wedded wife. With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. As is Christ to His body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. Always will I perform my headship over you even as Christ does over me, knowing that His Lordship is one of the holiest desires for my life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care. I promise I will live first unto God rather than others or even you. I promise that I will lead our lives into a life of faith and hope in Christ Jesus. Ever honoring God's guidance by His spirit through the Word, And so throughout life, no matter what may lie ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband."  
"I, Sakura Haruno, take you, Orochimaru, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, so I too happily give you my life, and in confidence submit myself to your headship as to the Lord. As is the church in her relationship to Christ, so I will be to you. Orochimaru, I will live first unto our God and then unto you, loving you, obeying you, caring for you and ever seeking to please you. God has prepared me for you and so I will ever strengthen, help, comfort, and encourage you. Therefore, throughout life, no matter what may be ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as an obedient and faithful wife."  
"With these said I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."Sakura and Orochimaru kissed so passionately they had the entire crowd howling. They were leaving in stile to their honeymoon; in a helicopter. After the wedding party Sakura threw the bouquet and it seemed like Tenten was next to marry. After that Orochimaru threw the stocking and Itachi was the lucky man to catch it. They finally kissed Takeru good bye and boarded the helicopter.

"REMEMBER YOU TWO BRING HIM BACK A LITTLE BROTHER OR SISTER!" Sakura's grandfather yelled.

"OR BOTH."Orochimaru yelled back.

"NOW LET'S NOT EXAGERATE MISTER!" Sakura glared but he only silenced her with a kiss. You this was the best. Now that they were officially a family Orochimaru made a silent vow to protect her, her family and their son forever. These were the people precious to him. The people that pulled him out of darkness. And he would be dammed if he let anything ever harm then. This was his family now, and he loved them. Looking at his wife his eyes softened.

"I love you Sakura…"

"I love you too Orochimaru…" Closing their eyes they kissed and let each other feel the burning love that kept them together. This is the kind of love that lasted forever. And that's how it was going to be…

**AN: Well this is it. Review Plz and check out my new story Zombie Wars.**

**PS: There will be a Sequel.**


End file.
